Forgotten Affairs
by midnight17516
Summary: He's been in love with her, and she's always been with someone else. When Hermione shows up at Harry's door one night, things begin to change. Will they be able to move on, or will what happened completely destroy their friendship? Minor adult themes. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is my next story, Forgotten Affairs. This story will be a short story. It does contain some adult themes.**

 **As always, I love feedback.**

* * *

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

Harry's heart shattered as he heard those words. Ron was sitting across from him, showing him the ring and grinning with pride.

"You're going to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"That's what I just said," Ron replied, looking at Harry in concern.

"Congratulations," he replied quietly, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Thanks!"

"When are you asking her?"

"When I return."

Harry nodded, hoping that Ron wouldn't press the subject. He turned and moved back to his desk, pressing his hand against his head.

"Something bothering you?"

"Just all these reports," Harry lied. "There's a lot of them."

"Weasley!"

"I have to go. Talk to you soon."

Harry nodded again and watched as Ron disappeared with the rest of his team. When Ron was out of sight he took off his glasses and pressed both of his hands to his face.

He had just lost her forever.

He told himself time and time again that he hadn't fallen in love with Hermione. He tried fighting it, but it was useless.

He was in love with her.

He had been since their time alone in the tent. He had asked her to dance with him, and that's when he realized. He never said anything, because he knew she was wanting to be with Ron. He wasn't going to come in the way of both of his best friend's happiness.

Even if that meant he wasn't happy himself.

Shortly after the war, he had gotten back together with Ginny, but found the relationship entirely different. It was nothing like it had been when they first got together. It wasn't exciting, it was boring.

They tried to make it work, but it didn't. The relationship lasted a month before they called it quits. Ginny had been the one to call it.

" _This isn't working, is it?" she asked softly, looking straight at him. He shook his head._

" _No."_

" _It's been fun, Harry. It really has been. I do think you're in love, just not with me."_

" _What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her in shock. She nodded her head over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting._

" _It's obvious. You're in love with Hermione."_

" _I'm not-"_

" _-Don't fight it. That's why we don't work. We're not meant to."_

" _I'm sorry, Ginny," he said softly, and he truly meant it. She smiled sadly at him._

" _You can't help who you fall for. I fell for you, you fell for Hermione."_

" _You're not mad?"_

" _No," she said. "Neither one of us deserve to be in a loveless relationship."_

 _He looked down at the ground, feeling guilty. She gently raised his head back up._

" _It has been fun. I'm the one ending it, not you."_

" _Thank you, Ginny."_

 _She leaned in and captured his lips for one final kiss. They pulled away a second later, and she nodded at him before walking away, her eyes filling with tears._

 _He saw Ron and Hermione staring at him in concern. He walked over to them._

" _I have to go."_

" _Is everything alright?"_

" _Everything's fine. I just need to go."_

 _He looked down at their entwined hands, and turned away before they could see the pain on his face._

"Potter!"

He shook his head and looked up at Davis, who was glaring down at him.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"How are those reports coming along?"

"I'm working on them as fast as I can."

"Work a little fast, and quit goofing off!"

"Yes, sir."

Davis turned and walked away. Harry sighed as he pulled one of the reports up and started reading through it.

"So much love for the savior of the wizarding world."

Harry smiled as he turned and saw Hermione standing there, smiling down at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break and I wanted to see Ron off before he left, so I thought I would come and see you."

"I wish I could join you, but Davis might rip my head off if I don't get these done."

"The life of an almost-Auror," she replied, looking at the stack of reports on his desk. "Well, I'll leave you to your work."

"I'll see you soon, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. If you're not too busy, why don't you stop by for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

He never got to go to dinner that night. There were so many reports, and not a lot of time. He had sent her the message before he left work that night, and she understood, but he could tell she was upset.

He had seen her a few times since then, but he hasn't seen her for very long. The last time he saw her was days ago, right before Ron returned from his mission.

' _Don't think about it!'_ he thought, taking a sip of his firewhiskey. He paced his living room, determined to finish the report that was sent to him at the last minute, but not finding the energy to do so.

He eventually found his way to his couch and picked up the report again, his eyes straining from exhaustion. He started filling it out as fast as he could, hoping to get to bed early, and have a chance to sleep in since he doesn't work tomorrow.

' _Last report,'_ he thought, rubbing his temple.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He put his report on the table and stood up to answer it.

"Hermione?" he asked, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes quickly glazed over her features and saw that her eyes were bloodshot, and she saw soaking wet.

"Hi," she replied quietly, looking away from him. He moved aside so she could walk in. "I didn't know where else to go."

"What's the matter?" he asked. She wiped her eyes.

"Ron and I had a major fight and we broke up."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he replied, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, not even caring that he was getting wet.

"I've been staying with my parents for the last two days," she said, pulling away from him. "I had to get away. What do you think I should do, Harry?"

' _Nothing. He doesn't deserve you.'_

"You can stay here, if you want," he replied. "For now, you need to calm down. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll get you a drink."

"I see you're one step ahead of me," she said, looking at the bottle on the table. "I brought some clothes with me so I won't have to go back. Do you mind if I take a bath?"

He bit his lip as he nodded. "Yeah feel free. I was just working on some reports."

"Thanks," she replied, grabbing her bag. "I'll talk more after I take a bath."

"Yeah," he said. She didn't say anything more but turned and walked up the stairs. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against them as the image of her in the bathtub came into his mind. He quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed another glass before returning to the living room. He walked back over to the couch, put the glass onto the coffee table, and pulled the report back up, struggling to focus on it.

About a half-hour later she returned dressed in her pajamas. She plopped down onto the couch next to him and stared into the fireplace.

"Why aren't you staying at your parents anymore?"

"They had to go out of town and I didn't want to stay there alone. I hope its ok that I'm here."

"I already told you that it was. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks," she replied. "More reports?"

"Highlight of my life," he grinned, throwing it back onto the coffee table.

"Do you ever go out on missions?"

"I have a few times. I haven't been called out lately. I've been stuck training or working on reports."

"When do you think you'll be called out again?"

"Hopefully soon. I'm getting tired of working on reports."

"You'll get called out soon."

"I hope." He stared at her for a minute, wondering if he should press the subject or not. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

She sighed and looked back at the fireplace. "You know he was off on a mission for the last month. When he came home, he was in a really bad mood. I tried to give him some space, but he started yelling at me. I told him that I was leaving him. I don't know if I want to leave him."

She picked up the bottle and filled her glass before drinking all of it in one gulp. Harry looked at her in worry.

"Go easy on that."

"Relax," she replied, pouring herself some more. "What do you think I should do, Harry?"

He sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. _'Leave him.'_

He felt awful thinking these thoughts. These were his two best friends, and up until this moment they were happy together. The minute they begin having issues, he wants them to break up. He was being selfish. He knew that he was.

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. I just-I don't think I can put up with this for the rest of my life."

"I think you should try to work out things out," he replied, his heart breaking in two.

' _I love you so much that I have to let you go.'_

"You do?"

"Yeah. If you truly love Ron, you need to try to work things out. If he still treats you like this, end it for good."

"That's just it," Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't think I can let him treat me like that."

"Has he done it before?" Harry asked in concern. She remained silent. "Has he?"

"Twice."

Harry felt the anger rise up in him, but pushed it back down because tears were running down her face. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Stay with me for as long as you like."

"Thank you," she said, grabbing her glass again. He quickly took it from her. "Why?"

"You've had enough."

"Have some with me," she replied, pouring some into his glass. "Here I have been talking about my life and I haven't seen my best friend in quite a few days."

She took her glass back and handed him the one that was full. He hesitated for a minute before taking a sip.

And, before he knew it, he was getting more.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking sips from his drink. "I've been busy with work."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I should have come around more. I promise that I'll try to."

"Promise?" she asked, cranking her head to the side. He smiled.

"I promise."

He finished his third glass and put it down onto the coffee table determined not to get another. She moved closer to him, and he sucked in a breath.

"What really happened between you and Ginny?" she asked, cranking her head to the side again.

"I told you, we just didn't work."

"I don't think that's it. What's the real reason?"

"We just weren't in love with each other."

"I'm sorry. You were a cute couple."

"Thanks," he replied, trying to move away from her. Her head was laying on his shoulder, very close to his lips.

"You've been single for quite a while. Maybe you should get back out there."

"Not ready yet."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," she said quietly. "You're a great guy, Harry."

She didn't say anything more, but she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. He felt his stomach flutter. She pulled away when she stared into his eyes. There was something there, she just couldn't figure out what.

Slowly, she leaned in until she captured his lips with hers. His entire body froze as her lips moved against his. His mind was telling him to stop, but his heart was telling him otherwise.

She moved and straddled his lap, moving in as close to him as she could. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck while his settled on her waist, holding her steady.

"Harry," she moaned, as his lips moved to her neck. Her hands traced the muscles on his chest through his shirt. She then let out a gasp as Harry found a sensitive spot just below her ear.

She grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head before she captured their lips again. She ran her hands all over his chest, noting how muscular Harry was.

His hands slowly moved from her waist until they settled on her breasts. His mind was still screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't. He lifted up her pajama shirt and threw it to the floor. When his hands kneaded her breasts through her bra, she threw her head back and moaned again.

"Take me to the bedroom," she said, his eyes dark with lust. He picked her up and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and stepped back, running his eyes over her body as he did so.

"You're beautiful."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He reached around and unclasped her bra before his lips moved to her neck.

The rest of her clothes quickly disappeared, and it just became the two of them. Skin touched skin, and they both wanted more. He looked deep into her eyes, wanting to make sure there was no resistance.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Positive," she whispered.

He entered her, and she marveled at how right it felt. Their moans and cries became louder with every thrust until they came together, crying out each others names.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered, as he pulled himself up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened as his heartbeat returned to normal.

He didn't say anything, but he leaned over and kissed her again. She rolled over and straddled his lap, grinning down at him.

"That was the best I've ever had," she said, tracing his chest with her hands.

"Really?"

"Really," she replied seductively, leaning down so she was an inch away from his lips. "I think I need some more convincing."

She grinded her hips against his. His eyes grew dark again before he reached up and joined their lips together again.

She didn't know how it was possible, but it was much better than the first time.

* * *

The sunlight shining in on the room awoke Hermione. She threw her arm up and pressed it against her eyes in an effort to stay asleep. Her head was pounding, and she had no idea why.

She tried to move but found herself constrained by the arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled slightly and put her arm on top of Ron's, closing her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the headache. She felt Ron stir next to her and she rolled over, smiling.

That is, until she realized that it wasn't Ron who was sleeping with her.

It was _Harry_.

' _No! No! NO!'_ she thought, trying to move away from him without waking him up. The grip on her waist was tight, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to move without waking him up.

' _Please tell me we didn't have sex!'_

She had trouble remembering what happened last night. She had trouble remembering anything at the moment since her head hurt so badly.

She attempted to move again, but her heart stopped as Harry immediately sat up in the bed and clutched his head.

"What happened?" he asked, as though he were talking to himself.

"You tell me," Hermione said sharply. Harry grabbed his glasses and turned to her in shock.

"Hermione?!"

"Damn it, Harry!" she cried, getting out of the bed. She pushed the dizziness aside and quickly put her clothes back on, but was unable to find her shirt. "This is bad!"

"Why is it bad?"

"WHY?" she asked, a little louder than she anticipated. "I have a boyfriend!"

"You're single. You broke up with Ron, remember?"

She closed her eyes, suddenly remembering why she showed up to Harry's. "This is still bad, Harry.

"It was an accident. Nothing more," he replied quietly. It was killing him to hear how upset she was by what they had done.

"You're not even concerned that you just shagged your best friend?"

"Please stop yelling," he said, grabbing for his head. She closed her eyes in frustration.

"I have to go," she said, picking her wand up off of the floor.

"What?" he asked, getting out of the bed. She kept her eyes on his face, determined not to look anywhere else.

"I have to go," she said again, turning away from him. He grabbed onto her shoulders and flipped her back around, pressing his lips against hers as he did so.

' _What am I doing?'_ he thought as she broke away.

"I have to go," she repeated for the third time, though this time she sounded unsure. She turned away and quickly left the room, and he waited until he heard the front door close before he smashed his fist onto his dresser, furious at himself for letting this happen, and concerned about his friendship with Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ran back into her parents' house and closed the door behind her, pressing her back against it. She was glad she had taken a hangover potion from Harry's before she left the apartment.

 _'What did we do?'_

She had slept with Harry. Her best friend Harry.

And she enjoyed it.

The entire night was slowly coming back to her. She remembered going to Harry's house and talking to him about her breakup with Ron. She then remembered the drinks. And then she remembered what happened next.

 ** _'Oh, Harry!'_**

"Stop it!" she told herself, as the entire night played in her mind.

 ** _'You're huge!' she had giggled._**

 ** _'The best I ever had.'_**

 _'Did I really tell him that?'_ she thought, pressing her hand against her head. _'It was the best I ever had, though. I can't argue with that.'_

And no matter how much she tried to deny it, she wanted more.

Then, just a little bit ago, he had kissed her. He was sober, and he kissed her. The look in his eyes when she pulled away-she shivered. There was something there.

And she ran away, like a coward.

She walked into the living room, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ron?"

"Hi, Hermione."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. I figured this is where you were at."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No. Hermione, I'm sorry. Please, come home."

"I can't," she said quietly.

"Why?"

She didn't say anything. He stood up and pressed his hands against her shoulders, looking straight at her as he did so.

"Please, I'm sorry. I treated you badly, I know that now. I just want you to come home."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Before she could say another word, however, he lightly pressed his lips against hers.

And it felt off, somehow.

It didn't feel like it used to. It just felt _wrong_ now, as though they were discovering that they weren't meant to be together. She broke away, shaking her head at herself as she did so.

"I can't get back together with you. I'm sorry, Ron."

She turned and looked away at the look of pain on his face. He stood up, running his hands through his hair as he did so.

"I still love you."

"I love you, too."

"Then why?"

"I need to sort some things out."

He nodded, biting his cheek as he did so. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob, turning his head back towards her as he did so.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. I wish I could take it all back, so I could be with you again."

She felt tears well up in her eyes as the door shut, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower-a very cold shower-and wrapped the towel around his waist, struggling to keep his thoughts in check. He ran his hand over his head and gently rubbed it, still angry with himself that he allowed himself to go that far with Hermione.

He walked back into his bedroom and looked at his bed, and suddenly the entire night came rushing back to him.

The way she clutched at his back, her cries of 'Oh, Harry!', the look of lust her in eyes. He closed his eyes, and he could almost picture it.

 _'She seemed so mad this morning,'_ he thought, closing his eyes, _'and I made the stupid move of snogging her again.'_

He still couldn't figure out what caused him to do that. He was simply going to ask her to stay so they could talk about what happened, then he looked into her eyes.

And he had kissed her.

 _'Idiot,'_ he thought, smacking his hand against his head. _'Why did I let this happen?'_

 ** _'Because you love her.'_**

 _'She seemed so mad this morning. Is she mad at me?'_

His thoughts moved through his head, never ending as he got dressed. He then went downstairs and saw his shirt, the two glasses and the bottle of firewhiskey sitting on his table. He grabbed the glasses and put them into his sink before grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey.

That's when he noticed it was empty.

 _'How much did we have?'_ he thought again. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to throw it away.

"Harry?" a voice called through the hall.

Ron's voice.

"In here," he called, swallowing. Ron appeared in the kitchen. "This is way early for you. What's the matter?"

"Hermione broke up with me."

"Why?" he asked, his hand clutching the counter.

"I don't know," he said, pulling a chair out. "She broke up with me a few days ago. I went over there this morning and tried to get back together with her and she said no. She said that she had things to work through."

Harry dropped his head, feeling guilty for what happened between them. "I'm so sorry, mate."

"It's all my fault. I yelled at her. I was stressed from the mission, and I took it out on her. I know I screwed up. I just wish she would forgive me."

Harry didn't know what to say. Guilt ran through his body, and he fought back the urge to tell him.

 _'He deserves to know.'_

"Look, uh, I have to get to work. I can't believe I let her go."

He stood up and pushed the chair back in. Harry pressed his hand against his mouth, closing his eyes as he did so. He heard the door open and close, and let out a sigh.

 _'What have we done?'_

* * *

The next few weeks rolled by and she hadn't heard from Ron or Harry. She knew that Ron wouldn't want to talk to her, and she had steered clear of Harry. She had no idea how she would even begin to talk to him, or what to say.

In the meantime, Ginny had helped her find an apartment quickly, and was glad to know that the breakup with Ron didn't affect her relationship with the Weasley family. She was able to get more work done and that allowed her to get more rest on her days off.

And she needed it, because she had become tired all the time lately.

She found herself dozing off at work, or around her apartment. She had also become very scatterbrained, often leaving things at home or work that she needed.

 _'What is going on with me lately?'_ she asked herself, as she found her wand in her bathroom drawer.

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't go there," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow at her. Hermione shook her head.

"I have no idea what's going on with me lately."

"They do say lack of sex causes that."

Hermione glared at her, and she pressed her lips together. "I'm just kidding."

"Not everyone can be like you and Dean," Hermione replied, walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"What can I say? He's irresistible."

"You must be really happy."

"I am. He makes me-Hermione!"

Hermione looked down and noticed that she was about to put one of her favorite books into the refrigerator. Ginny grabbed it from her.

"Maybe the breakup and the move is messing with you. Try taking some time off work."

"I am not taking any time off work. I just have some things that I need to work through, that's all. Enough about me. Keep telling me about Dean."

"It's going a lot better than it did before. I don't know what's different."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know the breakup with Harry tore you apart."

"Not as much as I thought it would. We just weren't meant to be together. That entire relationship wasn't like it was before."

Hermione pressed her lips together, debating if she should ask Ginny this or not. "Did you and Harry ever, you know."

"No," Ginny replied, shaking her head. Hermione dropped the glass she was holding in shock. "We only dated for a short time, and most of that time was him and I going back and forth to Hogwarts to repair it, or he getting enrolled into the Auror's program. We barely saw each other, and that's one of the reasons why we ended it."

Hermione didn't say anything more, but turned and continued to put the glasses back into her cabinet. Ginny looked at her in worry.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You just look like you're fighting with yourself on something."

"You said the breakup with Harry didn't affect you as much as you thought it would."

"Yeah, so?"

"That's how I feel about the breakup with Ron."

"Maybe you didn't love Ron as much as you thought you did."

"Maybe," she replied quietly.

"Or, you fell in love with someone else."

She closed her eyes. Ginny let out a gasp.

"You do love someone else!"

"Ginny-"

"-Who is it?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Come on, tell me!"

"That's just it," she said. "I don't know if I'm in love with him."

"Spill! Spill!" she cried.

"It's Harry."

* * *

"Hi, Andromeda," Harry said, as the elderly woman opened the door. She smiled at him.

"Why hello there. He's very excited to see you."

"Is he, now?" he smiled. Andromeda allowed him to walk inside and he saw his one-and-a-half year old godson on the floor playing with his toys.

"Hare!" the boy cried, clapping his hands. Harry laughed.

"Miss me?" he asked, picking Teddy up.

"Here is his diaper bag and it should have everything you need in it."

"Thanks for letting me have him for the night."

"Of course. You can have him whenever you want, you know that."

"What do you say, huh? Should I see you more often?"

Teddy snuggled his head into Harry's shoulder and played with the collar of his shirt. Andromeda kissed his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Be good."

"I'll bring him back around eight tomorrow morning. I have to be at work at nine."

"No problem, I'll be awake."

"Thanks again," Harry said, slinging the diaper bag onto his shoulder. He turned and walked out the door before he apparated back to his apartment and put Teddy onto the floor.

"Just you and me, kid," he said, pulling out a few of Teddy's toys. He put the bag onto his table and plopped onto the couch, letting out a sigh.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked Teddy, knowing that his godson wouldn't talk back. "I may have made the biggest mistake of my life. You see, I'm in love with Hermione, and we-er-did a bad thing. I may have lost her forever because of it. I don't know what to do, Teddy. I don't want to lose her, but, I also don't want things to go back to the way they were. I don't think I could handle it."

He put his hand over his mouth. "I could also lose Ron for what happened. I feel like I should tell him, but, at the same time, I don't. He and Hermione weren't together when it happened, but, it shouldn't have happened."

Teddy smashed his toys together and grinned up at Harry. Harry smiled back down at him, ruffling his orange hair as he did so.

"I'll always have you," he said softly. He joined Teddy on the floor and played with him, trying to keep his mind off of Hermione.

* * *

"What?" Ginny asked in shock. Hermione bit her lip.

"I think I'm falling in love with Harry."

She expected a blowout; Ginny always had quite the temper. There was none. Ginny was just staring at her, a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Really?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I told you, Harry and I ended on good terms. I don't feel anything for him anymore. Now, I believe I asked you a question."

"I'm feeling things I didn't feel with Ron. I don't know what to do."

"I feel like there's way more to this story than what you're letting on. Did something happen, perhaps?"

"No," she lied, turning away. Ginny looked at her.

"Whatever happened," she started, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "just know that I'm here for you. If you're really feeling this way, you should try talking to Harry."

"I can't," she said. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Ginny bit her lip, trying so hard not to tell her. "You never know what he could be feeling. Go talk to him!"

She was holding something back, Hermione could tell. She didn't get another chance to think about it when she closed her eyes and clutched her stomach, feeling nausea rise up in it. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to her bathroom, clutching the toilet as she heaved into it. Ginny held her hair and rubbed her back.

"You really need to take time off work," she said, handing Hermione a piece of toilet paper. She wiped her mouth off.

"I told you, I'm not."

"At least let me take you to St. Mungo's."

"No," she said, pressing her wand to her mouth. "I'll be fine."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

* * *

"Here's the file you asked for," Kayla said, entering Hermione's office.

"Thank you," she said, taking it from her.

"There's also a man who wishes to see you."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter," she said with a smile. Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Thank you, Kayla," she said, nodding to her. She walked over to the door and opened it before walking out. A minute later Harry knocked on the office door, and she looked up.

"Hello, Harry."

"Can we talk?" he asked, closing the door behind him. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think we need to."

He sat down in the chair across from her desk. They were both silent for a few minutes before he began to talk.

"I'm sorry about what happened. You were vulnerable, and I took advantage of you."

"Actually, you didn't," she said, closing the book she was looking from. "Both times we had sex, I instigated it."

He looked up at her, suddenly remembering.

"Remember now?"

"I still should have stopped it. I was as much a part of that as you were."

"What's done is done," she said. "Still friends, right?"

"Always," he replied, smiling.

 _'I love you.'_

"I'm sorry about how I reacted that morning. I was very scared and confused and hungover and I overreacted."

"I was scared, too. I don't want to lose you, Hermione."

 _'I love you.'_

She stood up to put a book back in her bookshelf, and he remained in the chair, determined to tell her. She let out a sigh as she turned back to him.

"I haven't told Ron."

"Neither have I," he replied quietly.

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing a lot better than he was. He misses you."

"I miss him, too, but I can't get back together with him. It's too complicated."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I ruined your relationship."

"You didn't do anything."

He raised his eyebrow at her, and she shook her head, laughing slightly.

"You know what I mean. Ron and I had been on the fritz before that. I thought maybe with him being away for a little while things would get better. They never did."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Me, too. I've moved on, though. I have a new apartment, my job is great, and I'm hoping I can talk to my best friend again."

"You can always talk to me. You know that."

"I know," she replied quietly, not making eye contact with him.

"I should be going," he replied, standing up. She nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get back to work."

He nodded, gave her one final look, and turned and walked out of her office. She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she entered her apartment. She closed the door behind her and pressed her head against the wall, her earlier conversation with Harry flowing through her head. She then put her bag onto the couch and clutched her hand to her stomach, hoping that she would not get sick.

She ran to the bathroom and fell in front of the toilet just in time. She held her hair back with one of her hands as the other clutched the rim of the bowl.

She stood back up and cleaned her mouth with her wand before she went to lay on her bed. When the nausea finally passed she stood back up and returned to the living room.

 _'I must be coming down with something,'_ she thought, as she walked over to her desk. She looked at her calendar and made sure that everything that needed to be done for the week was done until she noticed the date.

"That can't be right!" she said, her mind going into overdrive. She looked at the date again, making sure what she read had been right. Then she looked at it again.

 ** _October 20_** ** _th_**

"I'm a week late," she said, pressing her hand against her mouth. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "This can't be right!"

She quickly ran over to her bookshelf and pulled one of her books out. She opened it to the contents before turning to the page, her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. When she found the page she wanted, she looked through all the signs of pregnancy, and the spell to determine if she was or not.

She realized that she had all of the signs.

She fell to the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes. She quickly grabbed for her wand, lifted her shirt up, and pressed the wand to her stomach, her hand trembling so badly that she couldn't focus. She quickly said the spell and waited for the result, her heart pounding in her chest.

Then, the green smoke arose from the tip of her wand.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant with Harry Potter's child.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, as he looked over Ginny's shoulder. She shrugged.

"Hermione wants to see me."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't, but she sounds really upset. I should make sure everything's fine."

"I have to get to work anyway. See you tonight?"

"Always," she replied, turning to give him a kiss. "I have practice at one, but I should be back home by five."

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

"Bye," she said, giving him one more kiss. When he left the apartment, she reread the letter, wondering what could be going on with her best friend.

She put on her jacket and walked out of the apartment. She then apparated to Hermione's apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for Hermione's call to come in.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, as she entered the apartment. She walked into the living room and saw Hermione on the couch, her eyes bloodshot and tissues scattered around her. "What's the matter?"

"You were right when you thought something happened between Harry and I."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Harry and I had sex, and now I'm pregnant."

Ginny put her hands up to her mouth and took a deep breath. Hermione dabbed at her eyes again.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you think I'm kidding?" she snapped. Ginny rushed up next to her.

"Just relax. This can't be good for the baby. First off, are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I took the test five times. There's no denying it."

"And it's Harry's?"

"It's his. I haven't been with Ron in months."

"When did this happen?"

"Two days after I broke up with Ron. I went over to Harry's, and we got drunk and we had sex."

"Walk me through it," she said, looking at her in concern.

"After Ron and I broke up, I went to stay with my parents. Well, they had to go out of town so I went to stay with Harry and I was hoping that would make me feel better."

"Before you go any further, tell me why you and Ron broke up."

"Ron started treating me differently. I think the stress from work caused it. When he returned home from his last mission, he snapped at me again. I told him I wanted to break up, and we did."

"I always knew I had a git for a brother. What happened next?"

"I went to Harry's, and we talked. He was drinking some firewhiskey before I got there, so I joined him so I could try to not think about Ron. We ended up drunk and we slept together."

Ginny pressed her hand to her mouth, a combination of anger and compassion written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. It was an accident. It never should have happened."

"Have you told Ron?"

"No," she said, throwing her head back against the couch. "He's still upset about the breakup. I don't want to throw this on top of that."

"You're going to have to tell him. When he finds out your pregnant, he's going to assume it's his."

"I know."

"What did Harry say when you told him?"

"I haven't told him yet. I found out last night."

"I hope you're planning on telling him."

"Of course I'm planning on telling him. Where do I start? Hey Harry, you know that best friend you slept with when we were both drunk? Hey, guess what, she's pregnant."

"Please don't tell him that."

"What have we done?" she asked, collapsing onto the couch again.

She started crying, and all of Ginny's anger suddenly disappeared. She moved to sit next to Hermione and she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"As much as I want to be mad at you for going behind my brother's back, I also can't blame you. Ron treated you badly and you found comfort in Harry. I just feel like there's a lot more going on there than you and Harry are letting on."

"I don't think so."

"You've already admitted you're in love with him. What if he feels the same way back?"

"What if he doesn't? I could be having a baby with a man who has no feelings for me!"

' _You have no idea how much I want to tell you,'_ she thought, looking at Hermione. _'He's in love with you!'_

"Hermione, you need to talk to him."

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to him."

"Tell him the truth!"

"I can't believe I got myself into this," she replied, standing up to pace the room. They was silence for a minute as she struggled to keep her composure.

Then she was realized that she was having trouble breathing.

"Ok, Hermione, breathe!" Ginny said, standing up to place her hands on Hermione's arms. "Everything will be fine."

"What if he freaks out?"

"He'll freak out, then he'll be fine. He's going to be excited."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. You're having a baby! You and _Harry_ are having a baby!"

Ginny's words sunk in, and the realization finally hit her. She was pregnant.

She was having a baby.

A baby with Harry.

"I'm having a baby," she said, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "I'm having a baby!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around her and brought her in for a hug. Hermione cried into her shoulder, feeling both happy and scared at the same time.

* * *

' _You can do this,'_ she thought, as she stood outside of Harry's door. She held her hand up to knock on the door then hesitated. She took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Hermione?" he asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Hi, Harry."

"Is everything ok?" he asked, stepping aside so she could walk in.

"Not really," she replied, trying not to focus on the fact that they were _alone_ in his apartment again. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You're going to want to sit down," she said, gesturing to his couch. He looked at her in confusion but sat on the couch anyway. She sat on the coffee table, rubbing her hands together as she did so.

"Hermione, you're scaring me. What's going on?" he asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm pregnant, Harry."

He turned pale, and he was glad that she suggested to sit down. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared wide-eyes at her. She dropped her head, waiting for his response.

He moved both of his hands up to his mouth and covered it, closing his eyes as he did so.

"It is yours, if you're wondering."

' _I'm going to be a father,'_ he thought, fear coursing through his system.

"Are you sure?"

"I took the test five times even though it was right the first time. I'm pregnant."

He looked right at and he could see how scared she was. She was as scared as he was.

' _She's a having a baby._ We're _having a baby.'_

And, despite the fear the was running through his body, he was excited.

He was going to have a son or daughter. With Hermione.

He reached over and grabbed her hands, squeezing them slightly in support. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. He nodded.

"Really."

She smiled slightly, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled on his hand until it rested on her stomach, and, somehow, she felt so much better.

"I have an appointment with St. Mungo's at ten tomorrow, and I'd really love for you to be there."

"I'll be there," he replied, smiling at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Harry was still digesting the news.

"This was so unplanned. What are we going to do?" she asked, wiping the tears that were falling down her face.

He could see the fear etched onto her face, and his heart broke for her. She was truly scared, just like he was. They were having a baby.

Tears ran down her face, and he reached over to wipe them off. He gently held his face in his hands, and he saw her shiver.

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

' _Tell her!'_

"Not again," she said, pressing her hand up to her mouth. She quickly got off the coffee table and ran to his bathroom. He followed her.

"Has this happened before?" he asked, as he held her hair and rubbed her back. She nodded, grabbing a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth off.

"It's morning sickness. It comes with the pregnancy."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, and allowed her to lean back into his chest.

"Hopefully they give me something for this tomorrow."

"We'll just have to ask them."

She turned to look back at him before she rested her head on his shoulder. He reached over and flushed the toilet before helping her up.

"How long have you known?" he asked, as they both washed their hands off.

"Since last night. I spent the night in disbelief and I asked Ginny to come over this morning so I could talk to her. I was afraid that you would be mad."

He tilted his head to the side. "Ginny convinced you otherwise, did she?"

"She said you would be happy. She wasn't even mad about the whole Ron situation. She convinced me to come tell you right away."

' _Minx,'_ he thought, shaking his head. "She was right."

"I feel foolish now. Of course you wouldn't be mad."

"You're just scared," he replied softly. "I am, too."

"It's hard to believe there's a baby in here," she said, pressing a hand against her stomach.

"I am going to be here for everything. If you need something, or want something, you call me. I don't care what time it is."

She smiled. "I might have to take you up on that."

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight. My treat."

"I'd love that."

* * *

"That was great," she said, as she and Harry walked back to her apartment. "Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

"You haven't seen the apartment yet, have you?" she asked, as she unlocked her door. He shook his head. "Come on in."

"This is nice," Harry said, as he took a look around. "How did Ron react when you moved out?"

"He wasn't there. Ginny and George helped me."

"I think we should tell him," he replied quietly. She nodded.

"I know. We have to figure out what we're going to do first, though."

"We do. Let's go to the appointment tomorrow morning, and we'll go from there."

She nodded, dropping her head. He walked up to her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be scared."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go through pregnancy and childbirth."

"Fair point," he said, nodding his head. "I should be getting back home."

"Yeah," she said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't go.

"You need anything, you call me."

She nodded again, trying to avoid looking at him. "Tomorrow at ten."

"I'll be there."

* * *

' _This is really happening,'_ Hermione thought, as she looked into her mirror. She turned to the side and looked at her stomach, wondering how long it would be before she started showing.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, placing her hand on her stomach. "I just found out about you, and I'm already in love. I'm sure your father is as well. He was very happy when he found out about you."

She rubbed her stomach, and all her fear suddenly vanished. She and Harry had some things to work through, but they would.

They were having a baby.

"The next eight months needs to fly by. I want to see you already."

She turned away from her mirror and went to her closet. She put on a shirt and jeans and looked at the clock.

' _I better be going soon.'_

She put her hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her wand before she walked out the door and locked it. She turned around and nearly jumped back in shock.

"I thought I would escort you to St. Mungo's. Sorry if I scared you."

"Its fine," she laughed. "Hello, Harry."

"Hermione," he nodded, smiling at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied, walking with him. "I spoke to the baby this morning. I think I'm finally accepting that I'm pregnant."

"Feeling better now?"

"A lot better. When I talked to the baby, all the anxiety that I had disappeared. I'm ready for this baby and I'm only one month pregnant."

"I can't wait to hold him or her. I think the baby's going to be smart, just like you."

"You're smart, too, you know."

"Not as much as you."

"You could have been if you and Ron had put more focus into your studies."

"Uh, I was trying to save the world, thank you."

"So was I," she pointed out. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"Fair point."

"Look at you now, though. You're a brilliant Auror."

They walked into St. Mungo's, and she turned to him. "Thank you for being here with me."'

"This is my baby, too. There's no way I'm not going to be here."

' _He's only here for the baby.'_

She turned before he could see the look on her face and looked at the directory on the wall. "Come on, maternity ward is this way."

They walked down to the maternity ward, and Hermione talked with the woman behind the desk. She then walked back up to Harry and guided him to the room.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she said, as she hopped onto the exam table. He closed the door behind him.

"Me either," he replied, walking up next to the table. She turned to look at him.

"I need to put this on," she said, gesturing to the robe she had received from the front.

"I'll wait outside," he said, and turned and walked out the door. She quickly undid her clothes and put the robe on before getting Harry from outside.

"You still haven't answered me on what we're going to do," she said quietly. He pressed his lips together.

"One step at a time," he replied, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. She nodded, dropping her head as she did so.

She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, and she smiled when his eyes lit up.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Good morning," the Healer said with a smile. "My name is Gina, and I will be your Healer throughout your pregnancy."

"I'm Hermione, and this is Harry, the father."

"I recognize the both of you. Not every day the saviors of the wizarding world walk in here."

They turned and looked at each other, annoyance clearly written all over their faces. Gina shook her head.

"Don't worry, I will not gush. Everything that happens in here stays in here. Quite frankly, I think it's awful that they go after you."

"Finally, someone who understands," Harry said, grinning. Gina laughed.

"Shall we get started? Hermione, tell me your symptoms and the estimation of how far along you are."

"A lot of nausea, I'm tired all the time and I've been very scatterbrained lately. I'm about four weeks."

"How about eating? Are you eating more or less than you usually do?"

"About the same."

"Step on this over here for me," she said, gesturing to the scale. Harry helped Hermione off the table and she stepped on it, seeing that it read one-hundred-and-twenty-five pounds. Gina marked it in her book. "This is your initial weight. Each time you have an appointment, we'll take your weight and see how much the baby has grown."

Hermione stepped off the scale and hopped back on the table. Gina lightly pushed her down and she was laying down.

"Are you ready to see the baby?"

"We can actually see it?" Harry asked in amazement. Gina nodded.

"Absolutely. Just give me a second, and you'll be able to see it."

Hermione felt Harry slip his hand into hers, and she felt much better. She turned to look at him, and he looked at her, and she wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

Little did she know, he wanted to as well.

Gina waved her wand over Hermione's stomach, and an image appeared. She stared at the image for a minute before pointing at a small object.

"That right there is your baby."

Hermione pressed her hand against her mouth, and Harry smiled. He leaned down and looked at Hermione, whose eyes had filled with tears. She removed her hand and smiled up at him, and that's when she noticed.

They held the same look in them as they did the morning after.

A loud thumping noise was heard, and Gina smiled.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"That is your baby's heartbeat. It has a good, strong, healthy heartbeat."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again, and he leaned in until he captured his lips with hers. It was only for a second before he pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, reaching her other hand up to his cheek. He kissed her head and turned back to the image of their child.

"I would deem this four weeks along. That would put your estimated due date around June 20th."

The image disappeared, and Gina made another note in her book. "We're about done here. I will go get some potions for your morning sickness, and you can get changed."

Hermione nodded, and waited until Gina was out of the room. She then turned back to Harry, and he had the happiest look on his face that he could have had.

"I love you," she repeated, pressing her hand to his cheek again. She felt relieved that she was finally telling him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he replied, pressing his lips against hers again.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't say a word until they arrived at Harry's apartment. The moment the door was closed they were both in each other's arms. Her hands were running through his hair as his wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her in closer.

His lips moved from her lips to her neck, and she began to unbutton his shirt. His hands slipped under her shirt, and he slowly traced them from her hips to her breasts.

"Harry," she moaned, throwing her head back. She began to undo his belt while he removed her shirt.

"I love you," he breathed out, as she drew his pants and boxers down. He captured her lips again as his hands reached behind and unhooked her bra.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. She then pushed him onto the bed and eyed his body, desire growing deep within her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She laughed and captured his lips again, then let out a moan as Harry kneaded her breasts in his hands.

"I want you," she moaned out, as Harry's lips moved from her lips to her neck. He sat up and sat her in his lap as his lips began to trail down lower.

"Do you?" he asked, his voice husky with desire. She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Please, Harry."

She cried out in pleasure and threw her head back as his lips reached her right breast. He made sure to pay just as much attention to her left before he flipped them over, his lips picking up where they left off and trailing lower…

* * *

"When did you know that you were in love with me?" she asked quietly, as she laid on her side. He gently raised his hand and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Since we were alone in the tent."

"You've known for that long and you never said anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin things between you and Ron. You were happy with him."

"Why is it that everyone's happiness come before yours?" she asked quietly. He stared at her for a minute before he leaned in and captured her lips when his own.

"Have you ever heard of the saying if you love something, set it free? I love you so much that I had to let you go."

She didn't say anything more, but she pushed his bangs out of his face and smiled softly at him. "So, are we together then?"

"I would like to be," he said softly.

"Me, too."

She leaned down and kissed him again, still in disbelief of how much one night changed everything.

"I have a question for you, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ask away."

"Have you ever been with anyone?"

"What are you talking about? I was with Cho and Ginny."

"No, I mean sexually."

"Why do you ask?" he asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Ginny told me that you two never had sex. Am I the first person you've been with?"

He stared at her for a minute, still debating if he wanted to tell her this or not. He then smiled. "Yes."

"Whoa," she said, sitting up in the bed. She clutched the sheet to her chest and the revelation ran through her mind.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is that why you and Ginny broke up? Because of me?"

He nodded, turning to look away from her. "She knew right off the bat. That's why she ended it. She didn't want either one of us being in a loveless relationship."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It must have killed you seeing me with Ron."

"I tried not to think about it."

She turned back towards him, and pressed her lips against his again. She poured everything into the kiss, trying to show Harry how much she cared for him.

"You got me," she replied, taking her hand in his. "You have a baby on the way, too. Everything you have wanted your entire life is finally falling into place."

She placed his hand on her stomach, and closed her eyes as she felt his thumb slide back and forth. He then pressed their lips together again and laid her back down on the bed, spending the next several minutes rolling around in the bed and kissing one another.

* * *

"Hi, mum, dad," Hermione said, giving both of her parents a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Do you remember Harry?"

"Of course," Melissa said, smiling at Harry. "It's nice to see you again."

"You, too."

"Well, I know that I am hungry. Shall we eat?" Ethan said, and Hermione laughed.

"I have been hungry all the time lately."

Her mother led them to the kitchen, and they sat around the table. They filled their plates, and Hermione quickly glanced at Harry.

He was looking extremely nervous.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Melissa asked. "I know the breakup was hard on you."

"I've been a lot better," she said quickly.

They changed the topic, and Hermione felt immensely relieved. Her parents continued to talk to Harry, and she had to let out a smile as they seemed to like him.

"Harry's a great friend," Melissa said, as she and her daughter washed the dishes. "Unless, of course, he's more than a friend now."

Hermione didn't say anything, but she continued to dry the plate she was holding off. Melissa smiled, shaking her head at her daughter as she did so.

"I'm going to serve dessert," she replied, hoping that her mother would drop the subject. She was nervous enough without her mother badgering her further.

* * *

"What do you do for a living, Harry?" Ethan asked, as he and Harry moved into the living room.

"I'm an Auror, sir."

"Now what is that?"

"It's the wizard version of a police officer, I would say."

"Fascinating," he said, nodding his head. "Do you like your job?"

"I love my job. Wouldn't change it for the world."

"Who's ready for dessert?" Hermione asked, walking in with two plates with a piece of pie on each.

"Thank you, pumpkin," her father said, smiling at her. Harry nodded his head. She went back into the kitchen to grab her own before she sat next to Harry.

"How could you still be hungry?" Ethan asked, looking at his daughter in shock. Hermione smiled slightly.

"I told you I have been very hungry lately."

"I can see that."

Melissa returned to the living room and sat next to her husband. Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Mum, dad, we have something to tell you."

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"I know you two have been wondering why I brought Harry with me."

"We already know. You two are dating."

"Well, there's more," she replied quietly, clutching Harry's hand in her own. Her parents looked at her in concern.

"What do you mean there's more?"

"Well, er, you're going to be grandparents."

Ethan, who had just finished his last piece of pie, nearly spit it out. Melissa looked between them.

"I see."

"You're pregnant?" her father asked, his eyes wide. She nodded.

"You're going to be a grandpa."

"Didn't the two of you just get together?"

"Ethan, Melissa," Harry started, "I want to say that I love your daughter more than you could imagine. While the pregnancy was quite unplanned, we already love the baby so much. Hermione and I can't wait for him or her to get here."

They both took a deep breath and looked at one another. They then turned back to the couple, who were both sitting anxiously on the couch.

"How far are you?"

"About five weeks."

"And you both have thought this through?"

"We have. Like Harry said, we already love the baby."

"Let's talk, Harry," Ethan said, standing up. Harry gave Hermione a nervous look before he followed after him.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" Melissa asked, happiness written all over her face. Hermione nodded.

"In June, yes."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," she said, hugging her daughter.

"Harry and I are very excited."

"When did this happen, exactly? You broke up with Ron a month ago."

Hermione didn't say anything, and Melissa began to grow worried. "What happened?"

"It was two days after I broke up with Ron. When you and dad went out of town, I went to stay with Harry, and it just sort of happened."

"Does Ron know yet?"

"We were planning on telling him tomorrow. He's made it very clear that he doesn't want to see me."

"He's the one that broke up the relationship. He's not mad at you, he's mad at himself."

"He'll be mad at both of us tomorrow."

* * *

"I can see how much you care for Hermione," Ethan said, sitting on his desk. Harry kept his head down.

"I love your daughter, and I love our child."

"Don't tell Hermione this," he started, "but I never did care for hers and Ron's relationship. Every time they came over, it just seemed like they didn't want to be together. This is the first time she has brought you, and I can already see this relationship going far."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm going to be a grandfather," he smiled. "How could I be mad?"

"I-I just got together with Hermione, and she's already pregnant."

"I know I don't know you that well, but you seem like the person who will fight until the end of the world to stay with Hermione. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Take good care of her for me."

Harry smiled. "I will."

* * *

"My parents loved you," Hermione said, as they entered Harry's apartment. "I'm glad they weren't mad."

She collapsed onto the couch, rubbing her belly as she did so. "This kid is still hungry!"

"Do you want something to eat?" Harry laughed, sitting on the coffee table.

"I was thinking about it."

"I'll fix you a sandwich."

"Thank you," she said, watching as he disappeared into the kitchen. She threw her head back against the back of the couch and propped her feet up on the table.

"What's this?" Harry asked a few minutes later, smiling at her. "I cook and you laze around?"

"In eight months, I am going to be having your big-headed child pushed out of me. Do you really want to start this conversation?"

"Big-headed?" he asked, playfully sounding offended. "I'm insulted."

"Give me my food," she laughed, taking the plate from him.

She saw Harry staring at her stomach, and he looked like he was about to say something. "Do you want to talk to the baby?"

He nodded. She shook her head, smiling softly as she did so. "Harry, you don't have to ask. You can talk to the baby anytime you want to."

He gave her a quick kiss before he bent his head down to her stomach. "Hi there, little one. I'm your dad. Your mum and I can't wait for you to get here. We already love you so much. Your mum and I will come up with a great name for you. I just can't wait for you to get here."

"You and me both," she said, running her hand through his hair.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione said, pressing a hand to her stomach.

"I just know that Molly and Arthur will understand."

"Understand what? That their son's ex-girlfriend whom broke up with him a month is now a month pregnant with another man's child. Yeah, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Hermione," he replied, placing his hands on her arms, "I know this all looks bad, but you did nothing wrong. You were single when it happened. Whether they understand that or not is up to them. I want you to understand."

She nodded, looking down at the ground. He then turned to the door and opened it.

"Harry! Hermione!" Molly said, giving them both a hug. "It has been too long!"

"We're sorry," Harry said. "We've been busy with work and all that. We'll try to come out more."

"We understand," Molly said, nodding to them. "What brings you two by?"

"We have some news we wanted to tell you and Arthur."

"We were just about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"We'd love to," Hermione said quietly.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll get you some plates."

They sat at the table and took a few deep breaths. She then yelled out the door for Arthur before she fixed them some plates. Arthur walked in.

"Afternoon," he said, smiling at them.

"Here you go," Molly said, handing them their plates. They said their thanks and began to eat, losing their appetite more and more as nervousness set in.

"What's been going on with you two?"

"I know you heard about Ron and I," Hermione said.

"Yes, we did. We're sorry it didn't work it."

"There's another reason why Harry and I haven't been around that much lately. Shortly after Ron and I broke up, Harry and I got together."

They both looked at them in shock.

"Come again?"

"Harry and I are dating."

"There's more," Harry said quietly. "Hermione and I are going to have a baby."

Arthur put his hand over his mouth, while Molly continued to stare at them in shock.

"When did this happen?"

"Two days after Ron and I broke up."

"Are you serious?" Molly asked, standing up.

"We're not kidding. We're going to have a baby."

"I can't believe this!" she screamed at them.

"Molly," Arthur said, looking over at his wife, "Let's talk in the living room."

She closed her eyes and followed her husband. Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly underneath the table, her stomach twisting in knots.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"They deserve to know, too."

"What if they don't forgive us?"

He leaned in to kiss her head. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

"Don't tell me you're siding with them!"

"Molly," Arthur said, holding up his hand to calm his wife, "the fact of the matter is that she is pregnant and they are together. Ron had his chance, and he blew it."

"But _two_ days afterwards?"

"Things happen. Look at them. I never seen Harry so happy. You remember what Ginny told us about why she and Harry broke up?"

"He was in love with Hermione."

"I'm not saying that what they did is wrong, but Hermione had broken up with Ron and she was single. We can be mad at them all we want to, but this happening. Hermione looks happier with Harry than she ever did with Ron. They just weren't meant to be."

Molly collapsed onto the couch, letting out a sigh as she did so. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"If I know Harry and Hermione, and I do, they feel incredibly guilty. I think we need to be happy for them and let them know that we're here for them."

She nodded. "Let's go talk to them."

"There you go," he replied, kissing her cheek.

They walked back into the kitchen, and Hermione immediately stood up.

"We know this looks bad. I really did love Ron, but our relationship was going nowhere. A few times in our relationship he was really stressed and he took it out on me and I couldn't take it anymore. It nearly killed me to end it. Harry made me feel better, and we ended up falling in love."

"He shouldn't have treated you like that. I know he feels bad about it."

There was silence for a few minutes as Harry and Hermione sat in shock. They both looked at each other before Molly smiled at them. "How far are you?"

"Five weeks."

"Congratulations," she said, standing up to give them a hug. "I'm sorry that we weren't more excited."

"We understand," Hermione said. "Harry and I love each other, and we love the baby. We're just hoping that Ron will forgive us."

"Ron will have to understand whether he likes it or not. He's the reason why the relationship ended, and you moved on," Arthur replied.

"So, you're not mad?"

"We're disappointed," Molly said. "We really liked you and Ron together, but we understand. I think it happened a little too quickly, but neither of you did anything wrong. Besides, we knew it would probably happen eventually."

"Ginny told us why you two broke up."

Harry smiled slightly, shaking his head as he did so. "So you both know?"

"We do," they echoed.

"We really are sorry. It just kind of happened."

"We feel horrible."

"As long as you're happy, we're happy. We're having a grandbaby!"

She stood up and hugged both of them. Arthur clapped Harry's back.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"No. He's going to freak."

"I know he is."

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione took a deep breath. Harry nodded at her before he went to answer it.

' _Just relax,'_ she thought. She heard laughter, and turned around to see a shocked Ron.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he replied dully, and she closed her eyes.

"We need to talk to you," Harry replied, gesturing to the couch. Ron looked between them but sat down anyway.

"I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, but, Ron, our relationship wasn't working anymore."

"There's no chance of us getting back together, is there?"

"No," she replied, looking away.

"There's more, Ron. After you and Hermione broke, she was really upset and she came here. We got really drunk, and…."

"And what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We slept together," she said.

His face turned red, and he clutched his hands into fists. "Is this why you wouldn't get back together with me?"

"Ron-"

"-IS IT?" he roared, standing up. Harry put himself in front of Hermione.

"Ron, calm down."

"Don't you even!" he screamed, glaring at Harry.

"Ron, please," she said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Were you shagging while we were dating?"

"Of course not!"

"So, the minute we break up you shag Harry?"

"It wasn't the minute we broke up."

"Sure seems like it."

"Ron, that's enough. Hermione did nothing wrong and you know it."

"You knew how much I cared for Hermione, knew what I wanted to ask her, and you still did it."

"I wasn't the one who ruined the relationship!"

"You were wanting to ask me something?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me. I told Harry the morning I left for my mission."

"You knew?" she asked in shock. Harry let out a sigh and looked away.

"Ron, I can only say I'm sorry so many times. At the same time, I'm not sorry. I have loved Hermione since you abandoned us in the tent. I didn't say anything because I knew she wanted to be with you."

"Until you ruined it."

"Until you ruined it, Ronald!" she screamed, and Harry shook his head, warning her to not get stressed. "I loved you. I was happy with you. If you had asked me, I would have said yes. Then you started treating me worse than you were before. I couldn't take it anymore. Harry and I are dating now, whether you like it or not."

He didn't say anything, but looked away from both of them. Hermione wiped the tears from her face and sat down in the nearest chair, feeling dizzy.

"We're not asking you for your blessing," Harry said quietly. "We thought you deserved to know. You also deserve to know that Hermione is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he whispered in shock. Hermione nodded.

"I am pregnant. Harry and I are going to have a baby."

He pressed his hands to his face before he stood up, clutching his hands into fists again. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure.

Ron shook his head, and collided his fist into Harry's face. Harry fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione cried, holding his arm back. He pushed her out of the way.

"Its fine, Hermione. I deserve that. Just don't touch her."

"I'm out of here," he said, grabbing his jacket.

"Ron, please."

"Don't," he said angrily, and walked out of the apartment before he put his coat on. He slammed the door, and left Harry and Hermione in silence.

"That went better than expected," Harry joked. Hermione gave him a look.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down next to him. She pulled out her wand and repaired his nose.

"I'm fine."

"Do you think he'll forgive us?"

"Probably not," he replied, and he laid his head on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa," Hermione said, looking in the mirror. "Where did this come from?"

She rubbed her hand across her stomach, feeling her baby bump for the very first time. Harry walked up behind her and put his hand on top of hers.

"I went to sleep last night, and I woke up with a bump this morning."

"It's cute looking," Harry grinned.

"I can't believe I'm three months pregnant."

She rubbed her bump again, smiling softly as she did so. "Mum thinks it's a boy."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a boy, too."

"Yeah?"

"Call it early mother's intuition, but I feel like it's going to be a boy."

"If it's a girl you're going to be very embarrassed," he said with a grin.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I'm happy either way," he replied, kissing her head. "When do we find out?"

"We'll have to ask Gina today. Right now, though, I need to take a shower."

"Mind if I join?"

"I'd be very upset if you didn't," she replied, biting her lip at him.

* * *

"How are we today?" Gina asked, entering the exam room.

"Feeling a lot better than I have been."

"Hermione and I are wanting to know when we find out the sex."

"Unfortunately, that's not until you're twenty weeks along. Just a little while longer."

She took Hermione's weight. "Baby is growing nicely. You're in the healthy weight range."

"That's shocking because I eat everything in sight."

Gina laughed. "I was the same way when I was pregnant with both of my children."

She waved her hand over Hermione's stomach, and the image appeared.

"The baby's so tiny," Hermione said, seeing a clear image of their child for the first time.

"Not for much longer. You still have six months to go."

"Don't remind me," she said, laughing slightly. Harry kissed her head.

"He's perfect," Harry said, smiling at Hermione. She smiled back.

"She's perfect."

"Either way, I'm happy."

* * *

"Hermione," her mother said, hugging her daughter. "How's my grandson doing?"

"It could be a girl, you know."

"I still think it's a boy."

She rolled her eyes. "Always the wiser, mum."

"How'd the appointment go?"

"It went well. Gina said I'm doing great."

"Glad to hear that. I see you've finally gotten your bump."

"I wasn't hoping it wasn't noticeable yet."

"It's very noticeable honey."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in his office. I'll go get him."

She sat on the couch and waited for her parents to return. She picked up a picture of herself as a baby and smiled softly, wondering whether the baby would look more like Harry or herself.

"Hi, pumpkin," her father said, giving her a hug.

"Hi, dad."

"Where's Harry?"

"He's at work. I thought I'd stop by."

"Do you not work today?"

"I don't work on the weekends, and Harry gets two days off throughout the week unless he's out on a mission."

"I'll go make some tea," her mother said, and she walked into the kitchen.

"Did your appointment go ok?"

"Everything's great. The baby is growing at a good rate."

"Glad to hear that."

"How's the office?"

"As it usually is. Your mum and I have been there a lot lately."

"I feel like I've been at the office a lot lately, too. It gets exhausting."

"Have you been able to talk to Ron since you told him?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "He and Harry work together, and he's steered as clear from Harry as he can. Harry's giving him some space, but I know he misses him."

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Ron will forgive both of you, I am sure of it."

"I hope so. I miss him, too."

* * *

"I just realized," Harry said, jumping onto the counter as Hermione fixed dinner, "that we have never a first date."

"We kind of did. You took me out to dinner after I told you I was pregnant."

"That doesn't count. I took you as a friend."

"So, what are you implying?"

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," she said, smiling at him. "Dinner's about ready."

"Smells delicious," he said, leaping off the counter to get two plates down. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I've been thinking," he said, turning her around so she could face him, "when the baby arrives, we'll have two separate apartments."

"We will. You know I'm barely at mine anymore."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Maybe we should find a place together."

"What?"

"You have an apartment you're paying money for and you're not even staying at. Mine is getting crowded, and there will be a baby soon. We should try to find someplace bigger."

"You mean like a house?"

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "I know it's a big step, but we could do it, and it's not like we have to find one right away."

"I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "You're right. We're running out of space, we have Teddy sometimes and we have the baby. It only makes sense. My only concern is…."

"Is what?"

"What if we don't work? I hate saying that, because I have the feeling that we will, but what if it happens?"

"It won't," he said, kissing her head. "I love you so much, Hermione. I don't want this to end."

"Me either."

"We're doing it, then? We're going to find a house?"

"Let's find a house!"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He pulled away and pressed their lips together.

"I totally forgot, we have Teddy tomorrow."

"Let's see here," she said, heading to the living room. She returned with two candles and lit them with her wand. "You don't always have to go out to have a date."

"I like the way you think," he said with a grin.

* * *

"Look at you!" Hermione said, as Harry returned with Teddy in his arms. Teddy pointed to her and smiled. "You're getting so big."

He gave Teddy to her, and Teddy's hair and eyes both changed to brown.

"That's a neat little power you have there."

"Guess what, buddy," Harry said, ruffling Teddy's hair, "you're going to have a brother or sister soon."

"He'll love that," Hermione smiled.

"Andromeda said he hasn't eaten lunch yet."

"Want to eat lunch with yes? Yes, you do," she said, tickling his stomach. Harry smiled at her. "What?"

"I'm ready for our baby to be here."

"Me, too," she replied, smiling back at him.

They made Teddy some lunch before making their own. After lunch they all returned to the living room.

"He looks just like Tonks, doesn't he?"

"He really does," Harry replied, watching as Teddy played with his blocks. "There are times I wish I had full time. I really wanted to raise him like Remus and Tonks wanted."

"I know," she said, rubbing his arm. "I think it is best for him to stay with Andromeda."

He nodded, dropping his head. "I feel horrible sometimes."

"Why?"

"Ever since you told me you were pregnant, I've been feeling very weird."

"What are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be a father, and I have no idea how to do it. I'm trying to help raise Teddy, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's ok to feel scared, Harry. I'm still scared about becoming a mum."

She saw the look on his face, and her heart broke for him.

"I think you need to Arthur."

"You do?"

"I think you should. He's had seven children, I'm sure he had the same fears before Bill was born."

* * *

"Ah, Harry," Arthur said, smiling at him. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your advice."

"About what?"

"Becoming a father."

"Having some fears?"

"I'm never had a father," Harry started, looking away from him. "I love you and Molly. The both of you have taken me in as one of your own, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. Now that I am going to be one, I'm having all these fears and I can't shake them."

"Sit down," he replied, pointing to the chair in the shed. "Molly and I can try all we want, but we are not your parents. You know that just as well as we do. You have never had a full parental figure in your life. Your aunt and uncle didn't care for you, and Sirius was only around for a short while. I know you wanted him to be in your life, and that's not how things turned out. I have tried my hardest to make myself the father-figure that you needed, but I could only do so much."

He turned to look out the door, smiling softly as he did so. "When Molly first told me she was pregnant Bill, I had the same fears that you do. They didn't really go away. Then she had him, and I got to hold him, and they all just disappeared. I was feeling incredibly happy. Those same happy thoughts followed me through the rest of my children."

"You think they'll go away when I hold the baby?"

"The thing about you, Harry, is that you already have a son. That little boy needs you just as much as your baby does. Remember the fears you had when you discovered that Teddy was an orphan, just like you? That you and Andromeda would be the two raising him? What happened the first time you met Teddy?"

"They disappeared," Harry said with a smile. "I was waiting in the living room, and Andromeda brought him to me, and before I realized I was holding him. He looked at me, and I don't know how, but his hair turned black. He actually looked like my son."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"I told him how we were very similar. We had both lost our parents to the war. I promised him that, even though I wasn't taking care of him full time, I would always be there for him. I was going to love him like my own, and that he was my son. He would _always_ be my son. I want to be what Sirius couldn't. After I told him that, I could a smile on his face. He was happy."

And, just like that, all of his fears suddenly vanished.

"You're already a good father, Harry. Focus on that. Before you know it, you will be holding your son or daughter in your arms."

"Thank you, Arthur," he replied.

"Anytime. Just relax. You still have six months before the baby comes. That's plenty enough time to prepare yourself."

Harry nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

"Hermione and I have been trying to come around. With what happened between Ron, we've been a little hesitant."

"Molly and I understand. We've been trying to talk to Ron as well. We miss you two."

"We'll come around more, I promise. I should be getting back home. Teddy will be waking up from his nap soon."

Arthur nodded. "Whenever you need to talk to someone, we're here."

Harry gave Arthur a hug before he turned and walked out of the shed. He apparated back to his apartment building and opened the door, finding it strange that the apartment was quiet.

He quietly closed the door and walked in to the living room, smiling as he saw Hermione sound asleep on the couch. She shivered, and he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it on top of her, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

He then moved away from her and to their bedroom. He walked into the corner of the room and looked down in the toddler bed that was sitting there, smiling softly at Teddy as he was sound asleep. He bent down and gently rubbed the top of his head before he quietly turned and walked out of the room, grabbing one of Hermione's books to read.

' _She's a bad influence,'_ he thought, smiling softly as he sat on the couch and opened the book. Hermione stirred about a half-hour later.

"Tired?" he asked, smiling at her. She rubbed her eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep. How'd the talk with Arthur go?"

"Really well."

"Good," she said, sitting up next to him. "You're reading?"

"This book looked interesting."

"Is Teddy still asleep?"

"Yeah. I'll let him sleep for a little while longer."

She turned her head to the side, and smiled softly at him. "What?"

"You're going to be a great father," she said quietly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"You're going to be a great mother," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked, as she walked into the bathroom. Harry smiled up at her.

"He loves bath time."

Teddy splashed in the tub, playing with his toys as he did so. Hermione smiled at him, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Let's find a house with a big backyard."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her.

"I am sure you would love to teach Teddy and your child some Quidditich. You're going to need a backyard to do that."

He stood up and gave her a quick kiss. "You are the best, you know that?"

"I know."

"Are you sure you want to get a house? I don't want to jump into anything that you may not be ready for."

She looked at Harry, then looked at Teddy, who was having a blast in the tub. She smiled again, wanting nothing more than to have a future with Harry.

"I want a house."

He kissed her head, giving her one of his famous lopsided grins. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Me, too."

Teddy splashed again, and Harry turned back to him.

"Dinner's about ready."

"I'll get him out in just a minute."

She nodded, and turned back to the kitchen. She fixed herself and Harry plates before setting them on the table, casting a warming charm on them afterwards. Harry came into the kitchen a few minutes later, holding a tired Teddy in his arms.

"He looks exhausted. Must have had a fun day."

"I don't want to put him to bed quite yet."

He attempted put Teddy on the kitchen floor, but Teddy cried out and latched onto Harry.

"I can eat dinner and hold you, too," he said, moving back to the table. Hermione smiled at him.

"The baby is going to have you wrapped around its finger."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason."

"Uh huh," he said, taking a bite of his food. "This is delicious."

"Thanks."

"Miney!" Teddy said, reaching for her. Harry chuckled behind his hand.

"Where did he learn Miney?"

"I've been trying to teach him Hermione. Must be all he can say right now. He wants you, Miney."

"Be quiet," she laughed, taking him from Harry. She handed him a piece of her bread. "Do you want this?"

He took it from her and put it into his mouth. She then handed him a roll and smiled as he nibbled at it.

"He must love bread," Harry said, taking another bite of his pasta. Hermione kissed Teddy's head and continued to eat.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry stood up. "I'll get it."

He walked to the front door and opened it, smiling at Ginny. "Hello there."

"I hope it's not too late."

"No, come on in. Hermione and I are having dinner, if you're hungry."

"I'm full, but thanks."

"What brings you by?"

"I just came from Ron's."

"How is he?" Harry asked quietly.

"He's still very angry."

He led Ginny to the kitchen, and she sat down in the chair next to Hermione.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said, finishing her dinner. Teddy dropped the roll, clearly tired.

"She just came from Ron's."

"He still mad?"

"Furious. I'm really the only person he wants to talk to right now."

"Why is that?"

"Because he thinks Harry broke my heart."

Hermione closed her eyes, and Harry dropped his head.

"You didn't, of course. I told him that I ended the relationship, and he threw it in my face that the only reason why it ended is because you wanted Hermione."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him that he needs to get over himself."

"We already apologized. There's nothing more we can do."

"And he broke Harry's nose in the process," Hermione said bitterly.

"He really did punch you? I thought he was kidding!"

"Can we not talk about that?" Harry asked.

"I need be going. Dean is probably worried. Just wanted to stop by and see how two were doing."

"Doing well. Just work and home, really, and Teddy, of course."

Teddy was almost asleep on Hermione's shoulder. She gently rubbed his back.

"How's the baby?"

"Great. We find out the sex soon."

"Bet you're getting jittery about that."

"We're happy either way," Harry replied, smiling at Hermione.

"Harry and I are going to start looking for a house."

"Really?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "That's a big step."

"We're having a baby in six months, and we don't have enough room for two children and two adults. It is a big step, but one we're both ready to take. Since we've been dating I stay here every night. I only go back home to get clothes. We might as well get a bigger place together."

"Hermione and I are going to start moving her in so we can get rid of her apartment, then we'll find a house that we like."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

She looked at the clock and let out a sigh. "I really need to be going. I'll see you soon, ok?"

They nodded, and she turned and walked away. Hermione looked at Teddy, who was sound asleep on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for bed," Harry said with a smile. Hermione nodded and carefully stood up, trying not to wake him up. They walked to their bedroom and tucked him into bed, kissing his head goodnight.

"Teddy really likes you," he said, as he cleared the table. Hermione attempted to help but he held up his hand.

"Relax, I got this."

She nodded, too tired to argue. He washed all the dishes and put them away, cleaning up the kitchen quickly as he did so.

"I feel tired all the time anymore," she said, placing her head onto the table.

"You're pregnant, Hermione. You're going to feel tired."

"But this tired?"

"Yes, this tired," he said with a chuckle. She closed her eyes struggling to stay awake.

"I was hoping that the baby brain would go away the deeper I got into this pregnancy, but I swear it's getting worse. Earlier, I couldn't find my paperwork and found out I placed it in one of the textbooks, then cried when I found it."

He laughed, dropping his head. She glared at him.

"Not funny."

"You're hormonal. You heard what Gina said; you could be like this the entire pregnancy."

She let out a yawn. "I know that I'll go through a lot, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"It will be," he replied, kissing her head. He was glad Hermione didn't yell at him like she did the other night. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this, but keep focusing on holding our son or daughter."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I've been all over the place."

"And this is just the first three months," he joked, and she lightly shoved his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke by a pair of lips pressing against hers. She smiled and kissed Harry back.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he whispered, as he came into focus.

"Merry Christmas Eve."

He was holding a tray, and Hermione smiled at him again. "Did you make breakfast?"

"Breakfast in bed."

"You're the best," she said, grabbing the tray from him. He grabbed his and sat next to her on their bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little over an hour. I woke up at seven-thirty."

"This is delicious," she said, cutting into her pancakes. "You're a great cook."

"I always had to cook for the Dursley's. Guess I picked a few things up along the way."

She stopped eating and stared at him for a minute, wondering more and more about Harry's past as she did so. "Regardless of where you learned it, you're a good cook."

"Well thanks. I love your cooking, too."

"Are you ready for my parent's tonight?"

"We're going to be full today."

"You may be," she joked, rubbing her protruding belly. "This kid never wants to stop eating."

"This is our first and only Christmas just the two of us, and I want it to be special."

"I love you," she said, pressing their lips together.

"I love you, too."

They finished their breakfast, took a quick shower, and sat on the couch in front of the Christmas tree they had put up.

"How do you think tomorrow will go?"

"I think it will be fine. Knowing Ron, he's not going to say a word."

"Do you think he's forgiven us yet?"

"Maybe," he said with a shrug.

"I miss him as much as you do."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he leaned down to kiss her head. He hesitated for a minute before he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, but I have a present I want you to have."

"What is this?" she asked, cranking her head to the side. She removed the wrapping paper and saw the black box.

' _It's not, is it?'_ she thought, her heart pounding in her chest.

She slowly opened it, and stared in confusion at Harry.

"A key?"

"I went to Gringotts on my lunch break the other day, and I took a look around my vault. I don't know anything about my family other than we have been around for quite some time. My father left me a letter explaining somethings. Apparently, the house that my great-grandparents had is mine. He and my mum were going to move into that house until they found about the prophecy. They left to me in their will."

"Wow," she said, staring at the key. "So we already have a house?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to look at it. If you don't like it, we don't have to move there."

"Let's go check it out right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "It's your family home. I don't want to give that up."

"If you're not happy with it, we'll find someplace else."

She nodded. "I think I'll fall in love with it."

* * *

"This is beautiful," Hermione said, looking at the exterior of the home.

"You said you wanted a big backyard?" he asked, taking her hand in his own. They walked to the back of the house and she smiled.

"This house is beautiful."

"Want to go check out the inside and warm up a bit?"

She nodded. They walked to the door, and Harry said the spells.

"It's chilly in here," she said, wrapping her coat around herself tighter. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. "You're going to get sick."

"I'd rather I get sick right now than you."

He lit the candles, and she sucked in a breath.

' _This place is amazing,'_ she thought, looking around the large living room. She ventured into the kitchen and looked around, falling more and more in love with the house.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

He took her hand in his and led her up the stairs. They looked at the bedrooms, and Hermione remarked at how big they were.

"This could be the baby's nursery," she said, looking around the room that was the closet to the master. "The one next door could be Teddy's room."

"And there's still two more rooms."

"This house is huge."

"Ready to see the master?"

She nodded, and followed Harry through the double doors.

"Wow," Harry said, looking around. "The house didn't look this big on the outside."

"Look at the bathroom," she said, peeking inside. He followed her into it, and his eyes grew huge.

"I can't believe the house is this big."

"I love it," she said, turning to him.

"Really?"

"Really. The whole time I've been here I've been picturing you and I and the baby growing up in this house. It's perfect."

"You want to move here?"

"I do," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I have a surprise."

"Yeah?"

"Come on," he said, grabbing for her hand again. They walked back down the stairs, and he showed her a room in-between the kitchen and living room.

' _How did I miss this?'_

"If this is what I think it is, you'll love it."

He opened the door, and she smiled at him. "A study."

"A study with a big library," he said, looking at all the bookshelves.

"This house is perfect."

"I agree," he said, kissing her head.

* * *

"That dinner was delicious, Melissa," Harry said, as he and Hermione made their way to the couch.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"How are you doing, pumpkin?" Ethan asked.

"Feeling more and more uncomfortable as the months go on."

"How much longer until we find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We'll find out around Valentine's Day."

"What are you hoping for?"

"We're happy either way," Harry said, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We know we said no presents, but your father and I couldn't help ourselves."

They turned to the tree and pulled out two presents. Harry and Hermione looked at each other as they were handed them.

"Well, open them."

Hermione opened hers first, and she let out a gasp. "Mum, dad, you shouldn't have."

She showed the baby book to Harry, who smiled.

"You have one more," Ethan said. Harry looked down at his before he ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a baby blue blanket.

"That's beautiful," Hermione said, moving her hand around the blanket. She then gave her mother a look. "What it's a girl, mum?"

"Don't you two have magic? I'm pretty sure you can change the color."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she did so.

"You really shouldn't have," Harry said, observing the blanket.

"Just wait until Melissa finds out the sex," Ethan said, and Melissa playfully glared at him.

They laughed before getting up to hug them. "Thank you for the gifts."

"Harry and I actually have some news. It turns out that Harry's parents left him a house, and it's a beautiful house. We went and saw it this morning."

"That's wonderful!" her parents said together, hugging them.

"That's a big step. You both ready for that?"

"We are," Harry said, kissing Hermione's head. "We know all of this happened kind of quickly, but we're happy, and we're ready for the next step."

"As long as the both of you are happy," Melissa said, grabbing for her husband's hand.

"We are," they said together.

* * *

"Look at you!" Molly cried, hugging Harry and Hermione. "You're getting so big!"

"I know," she laughed, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Hello, Harry."

"Molly," he nodded.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

She turned and walked back to the stove. Harry pressed his lips together as he turned to Hermione.

"I'm going to head into the living room and see if I can find Ron."

"It's Christmas, Harry. Please don't cause a problem."

"I just want to talk to him," he said, and she nodded. He walked into the living room and Hermione turned back to Molly.

"Do you need any help?"

"If you wouldn't mind setting the table," she replied, and Hermione grabbed the plates and silverware from the cabinet. Fleur, Angelina and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"She's getting so big," Hermione replied, looking at Victorie.

"That zhe is," Fleur replied, kissing her daughter's head.

"How's it going in there?" Hermione asked Ginny, who shrugged.

"Nothing's happened yet. I have Dean keeping an eye on both of them."

"Ron better not start anything," Molly warned. "I want my entire family here without anything happening."

"Harry and I shouldn't have come."

"Stop that!" Molly warned, turning away from the stove. "You and Harry deserve to be here, too."

"I'm sorry," she replied, looking down. She continued to set the table in silence, grabbing for her stomach a couple of times. Angelina looked at her in worry.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My stomach is just hurting a little bit."

"Go sit down. We got this."

"I'm fine."

"If you don't sit down, I'll get Harry."

Hermione glared at her before she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She found Harry sitting on the floor, and George immediately stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"You don't have to."

"Sit, relax."

"Thanks," she said, and sat down in the chair. Harry moved closer to her. "How's it going?"

He shrugged. "I tried apologizing again, but he seemed like he didn't want to listen."

"He'll come around," she said, running her hand through his hair. Another pain shot through her stomach, and she clutched it.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Arthur asked, glancing over in her direction. She nodded.

"I'm fine."

Harry stood up. "What's going on?"

"I just have this horrible pain. I'm sure it's fine."

"That doesn't sound fine to me," he said, staring at her in worry. Arthur walked over to them.

"She's going to be fine; it's most likely false labor. However, take her to St. Mungo's, and get her checked out just to be safe."

"Come on," Harry said, grabbing for her hand. She grabbed for her stomach again and cried out in pain. "Thanks, Arthur."

He nodded, and Harry led Hermione through the kitchen. "Molly, I'm sorry we have to go. I have to Hermione to St. Mungo's."

"Is she ok?"

"I'll be fine," she said, clutching at her stomach again. Harry led her out the door, and they started on the path to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" she asked, grabbing for Harry's hand.

"They're probably just checking to make sure everything's fine. Shouldn't be much longer now."

"I ruined Christmas," she said, turning her head away from him.

"You didn't ruin anything. You heard what Arthur said."

The door opened, and the Healer walked through. "We're going to go ahead and send you on home. The pain that you're feeling is false labor, which is a little rare in your case because usually it doesn't start until twenty weeks."

"What is false labor, exactly?"

"It's where the woman experiences contractions much like she would if she were actually in labor. They don't last for very long."

"She and the baby are ok, though, right?" Harry asked, sounding worried. She nodded.

"They'll be just fine. Hermione needs to go home and get some rest."

They nodded. "Thank you."

"We have marked your chart, and Gina will talk with you during your next appointment about false labor. Like I said, it's quite rare for a woman who's thirteen weeks to have it, but it does happen. Go home and get some rest, and you should be fine soon."

"Thank you," Harry said, gathering Hermione's clothing. She nodded and turned and walked out of the room. Hermione got out of the bed and let out a sigh.

"At least it's stopping now."

"Let's go home, grab some dinner and go to bed, ok?" he asked, and she nodded.

She got dressed, and they walked out of the room. They walked into the waiting room, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked, standing up. Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just false labor."

"Good," he said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"You came to check up on me?" she asked, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I was really worried, and wasn't hungry anymore, so I told them I'd come to the hospital and make sure everything's ok."

"Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He broke away from her and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry about your nose."

"I deserved it."

"I was really upset about losing Hermione. It shouldn't have happened."

"It's fine, really. I deserved it."

"I'm glad everything's fine."

"Yeah," she replied, rubbing her stomach. "Ron, we really miss you. We feel awful for what happened."

"We really do," Harry chimed in.

"It was my fault. I should have treated you better."

They looked down, none of them knowing what to say. Then Ron raised his head, grinning slightly. "Everyone says it's a boy. Is that true?"

"We don't know," Hermione laughed. "Harry's convinced it's a girl."

"I always have to go against the odds, right?" he said with a smile.

"I know it's pretty late, but do the two of you want to talk over dinner?"

They nodded, and Harry and Hermione felt much better than they had been the last thirteen weeks.

* * *

They spent the next few weeks packing and slowly moving their stuff over. Harry was called out for a mission near the beginning of January, and that made Hermione extremely nervous. He was unsure how long he would be gone for, but he had to leave in a hurry.

That was three weeks ago.

Now that they were talking to Ron again, Harry had him check on Hermione a couple times a day, wanting to make sure that everything was fine. She shook her head, knowing that the false labor incident probably had Harry all in worry. She knew that he was struggling with it being so far away, and she was struggling with it at home.

' _Come home soon,'_ she thought, as she finished packing up the kitchen. She let out a yawn and closed the box, deeming it as the last one for the night. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the bathroom, wanting to take a bath before bed.

She filled the tub, removed her robe, and stepped in, closing her eyes as the warmth of the tub filled her body. She rested her head on the back and closed her eyes, feeling even more tired.

' _Oh, Harry!'_

' _ **Stop it!'**_ she thought, cursing at herself.

She didn't know whether it was the pregnancy, or the fact that Harry had been gone for a while, but she needed him.

She _wanted_ him.

"He'll be back soon," she told herself, closing her eyes again. "You'll be fine."

She let out a deep breath, trying not to focus on it. A few minutes later her hand gripped the side of the tub, and she let out a moan.

"Hermione?"

She jumped up in shock and grabbed for her chest. Harry smiled down at her.

"Didn't mean to scare you out of your sex dream."

"Not funny!" she said, attempting to get her breathing back under control. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. How are we?"

"Missing you like crazy, although I can't figure out why at the moment."

"I'm home," he said, sitting on the ledge of the tub. He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I really have missed you, you know," she said, running her hand across his chest. "Care to join me?"

"I don't know. I'm quite tired," he said, turning away from her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're an arse, you know that?" she said, grabbing a handful of his shirt. She pulled him in closer and pressed their lips together, groaning into his mouth when she felt him grin.

* * *

"Right there," Hermione said, as Harry put the miniaturized couch onto the floor. He then returned it to its original size, and Hermione nodded as she observed it again.

"Perfect," she said, giving him a kiss. "That's it! All the big stuff is moved over."

"Happy to be in our own home?"

"Very," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too," he said, kissing her head. He moved his hand down and rested it on her stomach. "We're home, kid. Mommy and I find out what you are in two weeks, and you have no idea how excited we are."

"I can't wait to start decorating the nursery."

"I've been working on Teddy's room."

"Yeah?" she asked, and took his hand and walked up the stairs. He opened the door that they had designated as Teddy's room, and her mouth opened in surprise.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking around the soft red room. Up above, Harry had charmed the ceiling to show the outside just like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Teddy's bed sat on the far wall, and his name was written out in yellow letters.

"His mum was a Hufflepuff, and his dad was a Gryffindor. So, last week when you were setting up the kitchen, Ginny, Ron and I were up here coming up with Teddy's room. She made the suggestion, and I fell in love with it. I hope you like it."

"It's perfect," she said, pressing her hand against the wall. "You combined both the houses and it really feels like both Remus and Tonks' personalities in here. You expect red to be vibrant, but it's a quiet and calm color, much like Remus. The yellow stands out and is bright and vibrant, like Tonks was. He'll love it."

"Two more weeks," he said, pressing his hand to her stomach again. She smiled and laid her hand on top of his.

* * *

The morning of the next baby appointment sent both Harry and Hermione into excitement. Hermione woke up early, very happy.

"Today's the day," she said to her stomach, rubbing her hand across it. She felt Harry stir beside her.

"Can't people sleep around here," he joked, throwing his arm over his eyes. She patted his chest.

"Harry! We find out whether we're having a boy or girl today! Wake up!"

"I am up," he said, reaching for his glasses.

"Good. The appointment is still two hours away!"

"So I can go back to sleep?" he asked.

" _No_. We need to get ready."

She climbed out of bed and took off towards the bathroom. Harry let out a chuckle, just as excited as Hermione was.

After they showered and changed, they went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Harry smiled at Hermione, loving how excited she seemed to be.

"Excited?" Harry asked, as he noticed his girlfriend's features.

"We find out what we're having today! Of course I'm excited!"

"You never cease to make me stop smiling."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, cranking her head to the side. "Final guess: boy or girl?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "I told you I'm happy either way."

"Just guess. You're not going to be an arse for being right or wrong."

"Everyone thinks it's a boy, so I'm going with a girl."

"I still think it's a boy," she said, rubbing her stomach. "We'll find out."

He put his hand on her stomach, and pressed his lips against hers. "Ready to go find out?"

"You know it."

They started on the path towards St. Mungo's. Hermione felt as though the trip took twice as long today as it usually did, and that was making her anxious. Harry grabbed for her hand, and she closed her eyes, resting her free hand on her stomach as she did so.

They walked into St. Mungo's and walked towards the maternity ward, their excitement growing more and more. Hermione signed in with the front desk before she grabbed the robe and took off towards the room.

"This is it," she said, changing into the robe.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Same goes to you."

She saw the smile that was plastered all over his face, and the shine that came from his eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks and pressed their lips together.

There was a knock on the door, and they pulled away. "Come in."

"Today's the day," Gina said, smiling at the young couple. "How are we feeling?"

"Very excited," Hermione said, smiling up at Harry. He nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started so we can find out, shall we?"

She took Hermione's weight. Hermione climbed back up onto the exam table and took Harry's hand in her own again, closing her eyes as she did so.

"This is it."

"I'm excited."

"Here we go," Gina said, waving her wand over Hermione's stomach.

The image appeared. Gina studied it for a minute, moving her wand all around Hermione's stomach to get a clear picture.

"This one is being stubborn."

"Already? Gee, I wonder where the baby got that," Hermione replied, turning to look at Harry. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're stubborn, too, you know."

"Not as much as you."

"We may not be able to find out today."

"You can't see anything?"

"I'll keep looking," she replied, studying the image. She stared at it for another minute before she finally had a clear picture.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked, taking a closer look. Hermione pressed her hand to her mouth.

"It certainly is."

"It's a boy?" Hermione said, smiling happily.

"It's a boy," Gina confirmed, marking in her book.

"We're having a boy!" she cried, turning to hug Harry.

"We're having a son," he replied, giving her a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your surprise is ready," Harry said, and Hermione gave him a look. He grabbed her hand and led her to the closed door of the nursery. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, her eyes watering as she looked at the room.

"Just like you wanted, the room is a baby blue color. I have Teddy's old crib and changing table set up in here. I also added some Quidditich touches around the room because I think he'll be an amazing Quidditich player. It's about ready."

"Harry," she said, putting her hand over her mouth. "It's amazing."

"Glad you like it," he said, kissing her head.

"I love it." She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled down at it. "Daddy has your room all set up."

"What do you think, son? I think you'll love this room."

"We need to come up with a name for this little guy."

"We'll find him the perfect name. Now that the nursery is about done, we need to focus on the party."

"The party," she sighed, clearly exhausted. "That's going to be exhausting."

"It won't be a long one. We'll let everyone see the house and we'll tell them that it's a boy, and we'll end the party shortly after that."

"Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her head. "I love our son, and I can't wait until we're a family."

* * *

"This house is beautiful," Melissa said. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, mum," Hermione said, as she put out the final plate.

"Lunch is ready!" Harry called out. "Why don't you go sit down, and I'll bring you a plate."

"Thanks," she said, letting out a yawn. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and Harry brought her a plate and some pumpkin juice.

"I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded and began to eat her sandwich. Her parents joined her on the couch.

"What is this?" her mother asked, looking at the glass. Hermione laughed.

"It's pumpkin juice, mum."

"Is it any good?"

"You'll just have to try it and see."

Her mother made a face but tried it anyway. She spit it back into the cup.

"There's some tea right there," she said, pointing to the tea set. Ethan drank all of his.

"That's delicious."

"Glad you like it," Harry said, sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"The wait is killing me. What are you having?" Melissa asked, looking at her daughter.

"You can wait," Hermione said, taking another bite of her sandwich. Harry smiled from his chair.

"You know how impatient your mother is."

"I'm dying to know, too," Ginny said.

"Does anyone have patience around here?" she asked, looking around. "Harry and I had to wait five months. I think all of you can wait a few more minutes."

"Fine," Ginny replied, shaking her head.

Hermione stood up a few minutes later to put her plate in the sink. Harry joined her a minute later.

"When do you want to do it?" he asked.

"After everyone is finished."

He nodded, and helped her with the dishes. Ron joined them a minute later.

"Nice party you guys have here."

"Thanks," they said together. Ron helped them put the dishes away.

"I'm upset you haven't told me yet."

"You're not the only one," Harry said with a grin. "You all will find out soon enough."

"Mood killers," he grumbled, and Hermione shook her head.

"We have cake," she said, and Ron's head perked up.

"I always want some cake."

"Just give us a few more minutes."

He nodded, and helped them put up the remaining dishes. Harry turned to Hermione a few minutes later.

"Let's do it now."

They turned to their family, and smiled at them. "Harry and I are ready to announce."

Everyone gathered around the table. Harry and Hermione stood on the other side of it, both eager to reveal the news of their son.

"First of all, we want to thank all of you for the support you have given us. We know the pregnancy was unplanned, but you all have stood by our sides and we love and appreciate it. About a week ago Harry and I found out what we were having, and we're both very excited to tell all of you."

"Or, better yet, show you."

Harry grabbed the book from behind him and placed it onto the table. Hermione pulled her wand out and tapped it, and the book flew open. Nothing happened for a minute, then the page turned blue, and 'We're having a boy' was etched into it.

"It's a boy!" Molly said, giving both of them a hug.

"It's a boy," Hermione said, beaming with pride.

"I told you," Melissa said, when she finally got to her daughter. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"You were right," Harry agreed. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and rested his hand on her stomach.

"So happy for you, pumpkin," Ethan said, kissing his daughter's head. "You too, Harry."

"You're having a grandson," she replied, giving her father a hug.

"Congratulations!" Ginny said, walking up to the couple. "Now that we know, can I please throw you a baby shower?"

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know."

"Please, Hermione? You'll have a lot of fun and get a bunch of free stuff."

"I think you should," Harry said, and she turned to him.

"Fine. You can throw me a shower."

"You'll love it, I promise."

Harry went over to the counter and grabbed the cake before taking it back over to the table. He opened the cover revealing the blue cake, and began to cut people pieces of it.

"Everything ok?" he asked, looking at Hermione. She nodded.

"Just a lot going on. I think I need to sit down."

She grabbed hold of his hand and they walked into the living room. He sat her on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just some tea, please."

"It's not easy being pregnant," Molly said, sitting down next to her. "Try it six times."

"No way," she replied, shaking her head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, resting her hand on Hermione's stomach.

"Like I'm ten times bigger than this house, and I'm only halfway through."

"It will get easier, sweetheart," Melissa said, sitting on the other side of her daughter. "Actually, it will worse, but then my handsome grandson will be here."

"Thanks for the support, mum," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Here you go, Hermione," Harry said, returning with her tea.

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he said, and she nodded.

"Harry really cares for you," Melissa said, watching as he disappeared back into the crowded kitchen.

"I think I might see wedding bells in the near future," Angelina said, as she and Ginny entered.

"Harry and I have only been dating for four months."

"You haven't thought about a future with Harry?"

"Of course I have," she replied, moving into a more comfortable position. "It doesn't mean that he has."

"The woman he has been in love with for over two years is pregnant with his child. Don't tell me he hasn't thought about it, either."

* * *

"That was a little more overwhelming than I thought it would be," Hermione said, as Harry brought her a piece of the cake.

"Hard part is over." She gave him a look, and he chuckled slightly. "You know what I mean."

"Hard parts over, my arse," she replied, taking a bite. "I don't see a kid coming out of you anytime soon."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her head. "I love you."

"That's not going to get you out of this."

"Maybe this will," he said, leaning in to kiss her neck. She put her plate onto the coffee table and let out a moan.

"I got you right where I want you," he joked into her ear. She growled.

"Harry James Potter, you better shag me or I swear I will hex you into next week."

She pressed their lips together, and pulled him down until he was laying on top of her. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she ran them across his bare back.

Hermione felt something in her stomach, and she pulled away from Harry. He stared at her in worry as she felt it again.

"Merlin," she said, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What's the matter?"

"The baby's kicking!"

"What?" he asked in shock, but a smile was forming on his face.

"The baby's kicking! Feel!"

They sat up, and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. They had to wait for a minute before she felt it again.

"That is so cool!" he said, his face lighting up with happiness.

"That's the first time he's kicked. Look at him go."

"That's amazing."

"We love you so much," she said, rubbing her hand across her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Teddy," Hermione said, kissing Teddy's head. Teddy smiled at her as he ate his piece of cake.

"I can't believe he's two already," Harry said to Andromeda. She nodded in response.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Broder!" he said, pointing to Hermione's stomach. They laughed.

"Yes, that's your brother in here," she said, rubbing her protruding belly. "He's so smart."

"I'm working very closely with him. He learns quickly."

"Both his parents were extremely bright."

"He's been asking for Miney," Andromeda said, smiling at Hermione. Harry clutched at his chest playfully.

"I've been replaced!"

"Quiet, you," she laughed, tickling Teddy's stomach. He squealed in laughter. "Have you been wanting to see me?"

"How's she doing?" Andromeda asked, as she watched Hermione play with Teddy.

"She's feeling miserable already."

"Not too much longer. How are you feeling?"

"I'm excited. I can't wait for my son to be here."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Still working on it. We want him to have the perfect name."

"You'll figure it out."

"I think I need to sit down," Hermione laughed, and Harry pulled a chair out for her.

"Such a gentleman," Andromeda said, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"He's a keeper," she grinned. He kissed her head.

"Hare!" Teddy said, running up to his godfather. He wrapped his arms around Harry's leg, and he bent down to pick him up.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he laughed, looking at the frosting over Teddy's mouth and face. He took him to the sink.

"Thank you for keeping this small," Andromeda said, sitting across from Hermione. "This day is really hard for me, as well as the two of you, I'm sure."

"I know all of this hits Harry hard. He believes that Teddy is just like him, and he worries about his future."

"Very similar beginnings. I can see where he may be concerned."

"All clean," Harry said, bringing Teddy back to the table. Hermione reached her arms out and she took Teddy from him.

"How old are you?" she asked, putting two fingers up. Teddy copied her. "That's right! You're two-years-old."

"So proud of you," Andromeda said.

"You're getting so big. What happened to that newborn that I had first met?" Harry asked, as Teddy laid his hand in Harry's.

"He has to grow up, Harry," Hermione laughed.

"Who says so?"

"I do," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Ginny, it's lovely," Hermione said, inspecting the onesie. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. There's a few more in there."

She looked at the other two, happy that they were getting clothes. They had put off getting a lot of clothes for him until after the baby shower. "Thank you."

"This is from your father and I," Melissa said, showing Hermione the blue bassinet.

"Mum, it's beautiful," she said, running her hand over it. "Harry and I were just talking yesterday that we needed one."

"We know how much Harry loves Quidditich, and we assume the little one will as well, so this is from Arthur and I," Molly said, handing her the bag. Hermione opened it and couldn't help but let out a smile.

"A snitch and quaffle pillow. Harry will be quite pleased."

"We figured he would be."

"I think that's everyone," Ginny said, looking around.

"Thank you everyone for the amazing gifts. I love every single one of them. I know the baby will as well."

"Don't think that these are all the gifts you're getting. I have my eyes on some cute clothes I saw," Melissa said. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"I am well assured, mum."

She looked at the piles of clothes, the pillows and the bassinet, and she smiled again, wanting more than anything for the baby to be here.

The rest of the shower went by quickly. Ginny had a few games planned, and had brought a cake for everyone to enjoy. After the shower was over, Hermione took her mother home before she returned back to her own home to help Ginny take down the decorations.

"Thanks for throwing this," she said.

"I was happy too. I'm glad there was a big turnout."

The fireplace came to life, and Harry stepped out, dusting himself off. "How'd it go?"

"It was fun, and we got a lot of stuff."

She showed him everything that was laid out on the table. He smiled as he observed it all.

"He definitely has a lot of clothes now."

"He got bottles, clothes, mum and dad got him a bassinet, and Molly and Arthur gave him the Quidditich pillows."

"I love these," he said, picking the snitch pillow up.

"They knew you would."

"Is there anything else we need?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so. I think we have everything we need."

"I'll help you take these upstairs, Harry," Ginny said, grabbing some of the clothes. Harry picked up the bassinet and threw some of the clothes into it before following her. Hermione fell onto the couch, rubbing her stomach as she did so.

"You are already so loved, my beautiful son. Daddy and I can't wait for you to get here."

* * *

Harry finished cooking dinner when he heard the fireplace roar in the living. He smiled softly, remembering that Hermione would be late coming home.

"Hey," she said, sounding exhausted. He pulled a chair out and helped her sit down.

"You look exhausted."

"This pregnancy is wearing me out. It's getting hard for me to get my work done."

"Not much longer, then you can take leave."

"Dinner smells delicious," she said, looking beside him. "Thank you."

"I actually have some news."

"Yeah?"

"Dinner first. I'll get you a plate."

She smiled as she removed her sweater. Harry returned a moment later with a plate and some pumpkin juice.

"What is your news?" she asked, when they both had their plates. He looked up at her and grabbed hold of one of her hands.

"Today was the day. It was decided who made it into the Aurors program."

"What'd you find out?" she asked. He waited for a minute.

"Ron and I made it in."

"Harry!" she said, getting up as fast as she could. She went around to the other side of the table and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"

"This means that I'll be going on more raids."

She pulled back, staring at him sadly. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Next week," he said, and she closed her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, pressing her hands against his face.

"About a month."

She nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he said, pressing his lips to her head. "Trust me, I wasn't happy when I found out."

"Why?" she asked in shock.

"Because it would mean leaving you and the baby."

"Harry, you can't stay for me and the baby. You need to go. It's only a month, we'll be fine."

"You're already so far in this pregnancy and I don't want to miss the birth."

"I'm only seven months. You're not going to miss the birth."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his scar, running her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and clutched at her waist, resting his head on her chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, bringing him in for a hug.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Harry had left. Hermione missed him more and more each day, but she knew he was doing what he loved, and that always made her feel much better.

April quickly slipped into May, and she realized that she was due in a month.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her stomach. _'False labor pains again.'_

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself off as she did so. "Good morning!"

"Morning," she grunted, throwing her head back on the couch. Ginny ran into the kitchen before she returned with the tea set.

"How are you doing?" she asked, as she handed her a cup of tea. Hermione shrugged.

"Horrible. I can't sleep, and when I do the baby kicks and wakes me up. I want Harry back home."

She started crying, and she had no idea why. Ginny wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"He'll be home soon."

"I hope so," she said, taking a sip of her tea. She put the cup onto the table when another pain shot through her stomach. She clutched at it.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, rushing over to her.

"Yeah, it's false labor again. I've been having pains all morning."

"Here," she said, putting the pillow back behind Hermione.

"I do better walking around," she said, taking Ginny's hand. She stood up and walked around, hoping that the pains would stop any minute.

"Oh, no!" she breathed out, and she was standing in a puddle of water.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, rushing over to her. She waved her wand over the puddle and it disappeared. "Come on, we need to get to St. Mungo's."

"I need Harry!" she said, clutching her stomach.

"Come on, Hermione," she repeated, grabbing Hermione's bag. Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes, hoping by some miracle that Harry would be there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gina, I can't be in labor! I'm only thirty-six weeks!" Hermione said, looking at Gina in worry.

"You are a week in the premature area, but we'll have to wait and see what happens. You're only three centimeters dilated. This could take a while."

"Ginny, you have to get ahold of Harry. He needs to be here."

"He's on a raid, Hermione. I don't know if I can contact him."

"You have to try," she said, looking over at her best friend. Ginny nodded.

"I'll do whatever it takes, I promise."

* * *

"Is Harry Potter here?" Ginny asked, as she ran into the Auror's Department. Several of the aurors shook their heads.

"Can I help you?" Davis asked.

"I am looking for Harry. Is he here?"

"He and his team have yet to return."

"Ginny?" Ron asked, walking up to her. "What's going on?"

"Hermione's in labor."

"Now?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, now. Do you know where Harry is?"

"They were supposed to be back by now."

"Oh, no," Ginny said, pressing her hands against her face. "We have to find him!"

"There's nothing I can do," Davis said, raising his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Where is she?" Ron asked, as Davis walked away.

"She's at St. Mungo's. Mum and dad are with her."

"Go back to her."

"I have to find Harry. I made her the promise."

"I'll find Harry. Go back to Hermione."

"Ok," she said in defeat. "Find him."

"I will," he said. She turned away from him and started on the path back to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"What'd you find out?" Hermione asked, as Ginny came back into the room.

"He wasn't at the office. Ron is going to find him for me."

"Please let him be here," she breathed out. Ginny grabbed her hand.

"Everything's going to be ok, Hermione."

"I hope so," she said, her eyes watering. "I hope the baby's ok."

"He's his parent's son. He's so strong."

Hermione laughed slightly, wiping the tears off of her face.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I haven't had a contraction in a while. I'm so worried about James."

"James?"

"His name is James. James Sirius."

"That's a beautiful name."

"It was my idea. I suggested it to Harry, and he fell in love with it."

"He'll be here," she reassured.

* * *

"Ron!" Ginny said, finding her brother back at his desk. "Have you found him?"

"I've tried. I went to the house on my break and he wasn't there. I've been asking around the office and the team hasn't arrived back yet."

"She's already at six centimeters. We have to find him."

"I'll keep trying. You have my word that I will get him there."

"Hurry," she begged, and he nodded in response. She turned to leave, and Ron spotted Neville entering the office.

"Neville!" he cried, running up to him. "Where's Harry?"

"He's at St. Mungo's."

"What?" he asked in shock. "What happened?"

"Harry got hit. I don't know by what, but Palmer forced him to go to St. Mungo's."

"Ok, thanks," he sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Hermione's in labor."

"Isn't she early?"

"A month early. You sure he's at St. Mungo's?"

"Positive."

"I hate to ask you this, especially since you just got back, but do you mind covering for me? I have to find Harry."

"No problem. Go find him."

"Thanks!" he said, turning on his way to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"I'm looking for Harry Potter," Ron asked the front desk, hoping that they would answer him.

"I'm sorry we can't disclose that information."

"Please," Ron begged. "His girlfriend is here in labor, and he has no idea. I have to find him."

"I'm really sorry. I can't tell you."

"Ron?"

"Thank Merlin!" he breathed out, turning to his best friend. "There you are!"

"Here I am," Harry replied, giving Ron a look. "Is something wrong?"

"Before I tell you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he replied bitterly. "I told Palmer I didn't need to come here. I got hit in the shoulder."

"Well, it's a very good thing you're here."

"Ron, what's going on?"

"Hermione's in labor."

"What?" Harry breathed out in shock, his eyes widening as he did so.

"She's in labor, Harry."

"No! She's only thirty-six weeks!"

"She's here. Ginny and my parents are with her."

"No," he replied, falling into the seat nearest him. "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"I honestly don't know. Ginny didn't tell me anything."

"She's having our baby," he replied.

"Harry, stay with me."

"I'm going to be a father."

"Harry!" Ron said, smacking Harry's head.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Where is she?"

"We'll go find her. You just need to be with her."

* * *

"You're up to eight centimeters. This is going faster than I thought it would," Gina said. Hermione threw her head against the pillow.

"Where is he?!" she cried, grabbing Ginny's hand.

"He's coming; I knew he is."

"Thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime," she said, handing Hermione the cup of ice chips. "Hey, who do you think the baby will look like more?"

"I think he'll look just like Harry, with that messy black hair and those green eyes."

"You don't think he'll get anything from you?"

"Harry says he'll be just as smart as me."

She knew exactly what Ginny was doing. She was distracting her from the pain. She was distracting her from the absence of Harry. While she loved Ginny for it, she was no Harry.

She wanted Harry.

"Hermione?"

His voice rang through her ears, and her eyes watered as she looked up at him. He ran to her bedside.

"I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I'm here," he replied, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"We'll give you some privacy," Ginny said, as she and Ron walked out of the room. She leaned in and kissed Harry.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said back. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I had just eaten breakfast and Ginny stopped by and the next thing I knew my water broke. Harry, I'm scared."

"Me, too. Have they said what could happen?"

"Gina said there could be a problem with his breathing, but she sounds optimistic."

"That's good," he said, kissing her hand. She clutched at it and took another deep breath.

"These hurt so bad."

He rubbed her stomach and, oddly enough, she felt better. "I wish there was more I could do."

"You've done enough," she said, and he chuckled slightly.

"In a few hours, we'll be holding our son."

"James," she said, smiling softly at him. He smiled back.

"Are you sure that's the name you want?"

"Most definitely. James Sirius Potter."

"They would be so happy," he said, smiling at her.

* * *

"I hate you so much!" Hermione said to Harry, as another contraction hit her.

"I know," he replied quietly, pain flowing through his hand.

"How are we doing?" Gina asked, as she returned to the room.

"You have to do something!"

"Actually, you're ten centimeters. You guys are about to become parents."

"Ow!" Hermione screamed, clutching Harry's hand even harder.

"Almost there," he said. She glared at him.

"You did this!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're going to be sorry," she hissed.

"Get ready to push, Hermione," Gina said.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's back, and used his other hand to hold hers. Hermione screamed out in pain as she pushed.

"Breathe," Harry said.

"Keep pushing, Hermione!" Gina said. Hermione fell back against her pillows.

"I can't do this."

"Hermione, please," he said, running his hand across her cheek. "I know it hurts, but he's almost out. Do whatever you want to do to me, just get him out."

"Hermione, you need to push!" Gina said again.

She clutched Harry's hand again, almost to the breaking point, and pushed, screaming out in pain again. Her screams began to mix with the cries of the baby.

"He's here!" Gina said, showing him to Harry and Hermione.

"He's beautiful," she replied in-between breaths. Harry was beaming with pride.

"You did it," he whispered, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Thank you," he replied, pressing their heads together.

"Where'd he go?" she asked in worry.

"They're cleaning him up. He'll be here in a minute."

"That was horrible," she laughed, and he leaned down to kiss her head. "It was worth it."

"Here he is," Gina said, placing him into Hermione's welcoming arms. "Even though he's premature, he's in excellent weight. Six pounds, five ounces."

"He's so tiny," Hermione said, smiling down at her child.

"He's ok?" Harry asked.

"He's just fine. We were concerned about his breathing, but he seems to be doing great. We're going to keep an eye on him."

"Look at you," Hermione whispered.

James was the splitting image of Harry. His patch of black hair stuck up in every direction, as Hermione's soft chocolate brown eyes stared back up at them. Her eyes watered as she stared down at her son.

"Hi, James," Harry whispered, pressing his hand against his son's black hair.

"He looks just like you," she said, running her thumb across James' cheek. He started crying, and she rocked him in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?"

Harry nodded, and he took him from her. She scooted over on her bed so he could sit next to her.

"Hiya, buddy," he said, smiling down at James. "I'm your dad."

James' brown eyes stared up at his father, and he let out a smile. Harry ran his thumb across his cheek, feeling happier than he ever has before.

"He's perfect," she said, laying her head on Harry's shoulder. "You may have taken a long time to get here, but it was so worth it."

"I love you," he said, turning to her. She smiled at him.

"I love you, too," she replied, giving him a kiss.

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room stood up as Harry walked into it. He was smiling and beaming with pride.

"He's here!"

"Is he ok?" Melissa asked, as she pulled away from Harry. He nodded.

"He's doing great. They're watching how he breathes but he's doing great on his own."

"Can we go back there?"

"Just a few at a time," he said, and Molly, Arthur, Ethan, Melissa, Ron and Ginny stood up. He led them back to Hermione's room, and his eyes lit up as he saw Hermione and James.

"Hi," she said, smiling at everyone.

"He's beautiful," Ginny said.

"Looks just like Harry, doesn't he?" Arthur said, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Twins," Hermione replied, turning to look at Harry. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"What's his name?" Melissa asked.

"James Sirius Potter."

"James Sirius?"

"After my father and godfather," Harry replied.

"I think that's a perfect name," Ron replied, grinning at Harry.

"I think so, too," Hermione said, rubbing James' head.

"Hi, James," Melissa said, as Hermione handed him off to her. "I'm your grandmother."

"Let me see my grandson," Ethan said, and he took James. "You look just like your father, don't ya? I see you got your mum's eyes."

"Her smile, too," Harry said.

"How are you doing, darling?" Melissa asked, as Molly and Arthur took James from Ethan.

"I'm exhausted, but I'm ok."

"What a beautiful child," Molly said, cooing at James. "We're so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks for everything," Harry said to Arthur, who nodded in response.

"We're always here for you-both of you."

"Same goes for us," Ethan said, gesturing to Melissa.

* * *

"You need to get some sleep," Harry said, as he adjusted Hermione's pillows. She let out a sigh.

"This bed is so uncomfortable. I don't think I can."

Harry waved his wand over the bed, and it became much more comfortable. Hermione shook her head, cursing her stupidity.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you," she said, leaning back. She closed her eyes. "You need to go home and get some rest, too, Harry. You look exhausted."

"I'm not leaving you or James," he replied, pulling the blanket up to her. "Last time I left you, you went into labor."

She laughed, and he smiled back. "You act like that was planned."

"Could have been for all I know," he joked, and she slapped his chest.

"Where are my parents?"

"Molly and Arthur wanted to take them out to dinner."

"That was sweet of them," she replied, half-asleep. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Get some rest, love."

"Harry," she said, and he turned back to her, "I know all of this happened unexpectedly, but I'm really glad it happened. James is-he's perfect. I love him so much, and I can tell you do just as much. I can't tell you enough how much I love you."

"It's us, Hermione," he said with a smile. "Does anything ever go exactly as planned with us?"

"I guess not," she laughed, and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"I love you, and I love James." He sat and thought about something for a minute. "When did you realize that you were in love with me?"

"What?"

"When we first got together, you asked me when I fell in love with you, but I never asked you."

"I thought I fell in love with you after that night, but I think it was actually earlier. You said you fell in love with me in the tent. I also think that's when I fell in love with you. I felt something in that tent that night, but I didn't know what it was. Then Ron returned and I pushed it aside."

"I think the war changed us in so many ways. We were scared, and we missed Ron and Ginny, and I think something morphed out of that. While neither one of us realized it right away, we ended up falling in love with each other. Now, we have a son who means the entire world to both of us. All because I asked you to dance with me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm glad I said yes."

He leaned down to give her a deep and passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, both of them pouring everything they could into it. She broke away a few minutes later, and he saw the look of exhaustion on her face.

"Time to get some sleep," he said, and she laid her head back on the pillows.

Her breathing turned soft, and she was sound asleep. He turned away from her and towards the plastic crib, smiling down at his son. James was also asleep, his arms stretched out and a small smile on his face.

"You and your mother are my entire world," he said quietly, happiness flowing through him. "I love both of you more than you could ever imagine."

James shifted in his sleep, and Harry's breath caught in his throat, hoping that he didn't just wake him up. He let the breath out when he stayed asleep. "James, I want you to know that nothing is ever going to happen to you. You have my word. I am going to protect you with everything I have. No one will get to you."

He rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to stay awake. "You, mommy and I are a family. I know your mum and I aren't married, but-"

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up to see Molly, Arthur, Melissa and Ethan enter. He put his finger to his lips.

"How are you?" Molly asked quietly, as she stared down at James. Harry smiled.

"Happier than I've ever felt before."

"We're happy for you," Arthur said. "Plus, we can add another grandchild to our family."

"He's our only grandchild, so you can be assured he'll be well taken care of," Melissa said with a smile. Ethan shook his head.

"It's a good thing you have a big house."

James started crying, and Harry quickly bent down and picked him up before he woke Hermione up.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ethan said.

"It's ok." He turned back to James. "Shh. Daddy's sorry. Please go back to sleep."

He rocked James in his arms, and his crying slowed to a stop. His eyelids began to close again, and he fell back asleep, safe and content in his father's arms.

"You're in good hands, little one," Arthur said, nodding to Harry. He smiled.

"We should be going," Molly said, and Arthur nodded in agreement. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming," Harry said quietly, as he carefully put James back into the crib.

"We wouldn't miss this."

They said their goodbyes and walked out of the room. He turned back to Ethan and Melissa.

"I'll take you home soon."

James started crying again. Harry picked him up.

"He's probably hungry," Melissa said. He closed his eyes.

"She's finally asleep. Can you take him for a minute?"

Melissa took James from him and he walked over to Hermione. He gently shook her awake.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he said softly. "James is hungry."

"Ok," she replied tiredly, and took the baby from her mother.

"I'm going to take your parents' home," he said to her, and she nodded in response.

"I'm going to feed him."

"You'll have some privacy. I'll be back soon."

She gave him a quick kiss before her parents said their goodbyes and they left the room. He took Melissa back first before he returned to take Ethan back.

"Congratulations, Harry," Melissa said, as she gave Harry another hug.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to fatherhood, you'll love it," Ethan replied, clapping Harry's back.

"I already love it. I love James, and I love Hermione." he hesitated for a minute before he began to talk again. "That is why I was wanting to ask the two of you something."

They stared at him, almost as though they knew what he was going to ask.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask your daughter to marry me, and I would love for your blessing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter for Forgotten Affairs. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and thanks for the wonderful feedback! This has been my favorite story to write so far.**

 **If you're interested, I do have another story up and running. It's called The Bond. It's another H/H story about Harry and Hermione dealing with a situation they are thrown into after the events of Deathly Hallows (I apologize I'm not the best as summaries).**

* * *

Harry quietly entered the hospital room and smiled as he saw Hermione with her eyes closed, holding a sound asleep James in her arms.

"I'm awake," she replied, prying one eye open. He walked over to her. "I didn't have the heart to put him back in his crib."

"And you say James is going to have me wrapped around his finger," he joked, and she laughed softly.

"What can I say? I've never been so in love before."

"Me, either," he said, rubbing James' head through the hat. "How are you?"

"I'm doing a little better. I'm just so tired."

"You need sleep," he replied, rubbing her cheek.

"I sleep and he's hungry again. Merlin, this parenthood, isn't it?"

"That's what they say."

"It's all worth it," she said, leaning down to kiss her son's head. "I can't get enough of him."

He carefully took James from her and put him back into his crib. He then went back over to her bed and sat across from her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, grabbing his hand.

"What do you say? Ready for another kid?"

"No!" she said, laughing at him. "You must be out of your mind."

"I may also be a little sleep deprived," he joked, and she smiled at him.

"Ron told me you got hurt. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head. "I didn't need to come here."

"As long as you're ok," she said, and he pushed a piece of her hair that fell out of her ponytail back behind her ear.

"I like that you care about me."

"You should go home and get some sleep because you're acting really weird."

He smiled softly at her, his hand pressed tightly against the box in his pocket. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, pulling the box out of his pocket as he did so. With her eyes still closed, he opened the box, his heart pounding in his chest. She opened them, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Hermione Granger, I know we have only been dating for seven months, but we've been best friends for nearly ten years. We have a son together, we've started a whole new life together. I have been in love with you for the longest of times, and when we got together, it's like you brought a new side of me out. I love you and James more than you could ever imagine, and all I want is for all of us to be a family. Will you marry me?"

She stared at him, unable to breathe. The diamond ring glistened up at her from inside the box, and her mind was going into overdrive.

And she knew, without a doubt, what her answer was.

"Yes!" she said, nodding her head.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, burying his face into her hair. Hers buried itself into the crook of his neck.

He pulled away and he showed her the ring. She stared at it, unable to say anything. He grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger, happy with himself that he had taken one of Hermione's rings to measure for this one. It slid on perfectly, and she stared down at it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, as the diamond glistened in the light.

"I was in Romania, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I found myself unable to sleep, because I had grown accustomed to sleeping next to you. When we got a break, I talked to Neville, and I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be with you-forever. He told me of a great jewelry shop not far from where we were located, and we went to check it out. My eye fell on this ring, and I hoped that you would fall in love with it just as much as I did. I love you, Hermione. I can't say that enough."

She leaned in and captured their lips together, her eyes watering at Harry's speech. He pulled away and wiped her tears off, smiling softly at her.

"Happy?"

"I'm very happy," she said, grabbing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Good morning, James," Harry said, as he picked his son up from the crib. He smiled down at him, happiness flowing through him as he saw the brown eyes stare back up at him.

Hermione was still asleep, and he tried his best to keep quiet. He changed James' diaper before he went over to the chair next to the bed and sat in it.

"How is it that you came into the world and stole everyone's hearts instantly?"

James let out a yawn before he reached his arms up. Harry readjusted him in his arms and held his finger out to him, laughing slightly as James grabbed it in his hand.

"Well, your mum was right. You have me wrapped around your finger."

"I knew he would," Hermione said, and he turned to look at her. She was laying on her side, smiling at her fiancé and son.

"Sleep well?"

"As well as I could. How is he?"

"I changed him, but he might be hungry. He hasn't cried yet, though."

"I'll try feeding him," she said, and she sat up in her bed. He handed James off to her and she began to feed him.

"Does it hurt?"

"A lot," she replied. "At least he doesn't have teeth."

He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed his eyes. Hermione looked at him.

"You're an amazing father, Harry."

"And you're an amazing mum," he replied, kissing her head. "Andromeda is bringing Teddy by sometime today."

"Do you want to meet your brother?" she asked James.

"You two will be going to Hogwarts together."

When James finished eating, she gave him back to his father. Harry positioned him over his shoulder and started patting his back.

"I remember when you were there for me, helping me take care of Teddy, because I had no idea. You helped me figure out what I needed to do."

"Now look at you."

"I'm more than ready for this little guy."

"Mummy is so ready to take this little guy home. Yes I am," she said, tickling his stomach when Harry held him in his arms. "Do you think he recognizes our voices from in there?"

"I don't know," he replied. "He smiled at me when I first talked to him."

"I bet he recognizes you," she said, rubbing the top of James' head. "You talked to him every day."

There was a knock on the door. They both said come in, and Andromeda walked in with Teddy walking beside her.

"There he is," Hermione said, smiling at Teddy. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. "Teddy, this is James. This is your brother."

"Broder!" he said, pointing to James.

"Look at him," Andromeda said, taking James from Harry. "He couldn't look more like you if he tried, Harry."

"He's definitely a daddy's boy, that's for sure," Hermione laughed. Harry smiled.

"I already lost Teddy. I wasn't losing him, too."

"Oh, whatever," she replied, kissing the top of Teddy's head.

"The two of you are a great couple."

"I'd like to think so," Harry replied, and Hermione smiled in response.

"Is that what I think it is?" Andromeda said, noticing the ring on Hermione's finger.

"It is. Harry asked me last night."

"Congratulations," she said, smiling at both of them.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Welcome home James," Hermione said, as Harry brought the carrier into the house. He sat it on the ground and removed James, smiling at him.

"Welcome home, buddy."

Harry walked over to the bassinet and put him inside. Hermione walked up to them and smiled down.

"He's amazing."

"Why don't you go get some rest," he replied, looking up at her.

"I'm fine. You need rest more than anyone."

"I've ran on much less trust me."

She moved to the couch and laid across it. He lifted her legs up and sat down, putting her legs on his lap. He took her shoes off and started massaging her feet.

"Feels so good to be home."

"I bet it feels good not to be pregnant anymore."

"I kind of miss it. It's sad not to have my belly, but I'm so glad he's here."

"You know we could always have more kids so you can get your belly back," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Not anytime soon, love."

"If that's what you wish."

"Tell me when you wanted to propose."

"I was going to ask you before James was born. I had planned on taking you out to dinner and asking you. When I found out you were about to give birth, I had to shift focus a little. I didn't even get a chance to ask your parents until afterwards."

"They know?"

"They know," he said with a nod. "I asked for their blessing."

"Sorry I ruined your plans," she said with a smile.

"You didn't ruin anything. I still asked you, didn't I?"

"And I answered," she replied, picking her hand up to glance at the ring. He grabbed for her hand and kissed it.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

"You're so cute!" Hermione said, smiling at James. "Merlin, I can't get enough of you."

The fireplace roared to life and Harry stepped out. He dusted himself off before he went to sit next to Hermione.

"How was your day?"

"I'm so tired, but I can't get enough of him. I love him so much."

"Daddy's home now," he said, taking him from her, "and I can do everything but feed you."

"I just fed him, so he should be good for a while."

"Should be," Harry laughed.

"I'm going to start dinner. Ron should be here soon."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell him first?"

"I think he'll be mad if he finds out from anyone else. He deserves to know."

Harry nodded before he looked down at James. The little brown eyes stared up at him for a minute before closing, beginning to fall asleep in his father's arms. Harry rubbed the top of his head and leaned down to kiss it.

"Your mummy's right. We can't get enough of you."

Harry checked his diaper, and shook his head when he discovered it was full. "I did promise your mum that I would do everything but feed you."

He walked over to the changing table and changed his diaper. He then placed his in the bassinet and went to help Hermione in the kitchen.

"Want to put those in the oven for me?"

He nodded and put them into the oven. He then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Smells delicious."

"You're going to have to wait for dinner."

"Fine," he said, stealing a carrot from her. She turned around and gave him a look.

James' cry came from the living room. Harry turned back around and saw Ron hovering near the bassinet, trying to quiet him down.

"What'd you do to my kid?"

"I was just saying hi and he freaked out."

"You probably scared him." He leaned down and picked James up. "Don't worry about it, mate. Babies cry a lot."

"You act like this is my fault," Ron grinned. He held his arms out while Harry put James into them. "Happy to be home?"

"You know it. Hermione got a lot of sleep last night other than when she had to feed James. I stayed up with him."

"I can tell. You look exhausted."

"Dinner will be ready soon," Harry said, sitting on the couch. Ron sat on the other side.

"And here I thought that I would eat and leave."

"You know it's never that easy."

"It is for this little guy. He sleeps most of the time."

"The simple life, right?" he asked, taking James back from Ron.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said as she walked into the living room.

"Hermione."

"Dinner's about ready."

He nodded, and Harry moved to put James back into the bassinet. He then sat next to Hermione and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Ron, there's something we need to tell you."

"You're not pregnant again already, are you?"

Hermione closed her eyes while Harry let out a chuckle. "No, Ronald."

"I asked Hermione to marry me, and she said yes."

"Really?" he asked, nodding his head. "Congratulations."

Harry and Hermione turned to look at one another. They then turned back to Ron with shock written over both of their faces.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I told you I'm over it."

"We wanted to tell you first."

"I'm flattered."

"I better go check on the dinner," she said, and walked back to the kitchen.

"You're really not mad?"

"How many times do I have to convince the two of you? No, I'm not mad."

Harry pressed his lips together, trying not to press the subject. He threw his head back against the couch and yawned as exhaustion got to him.

"I'm going to see if Hermione needs help with dinner."

Ron nodded and Harry took off towards the kitchen.

"He took that better than we thought."

"I don't buy it," she said softly. "He's not as over me as he says he is."

"He's willing to let it go so we can move on. We owe him a lot."

"We do," she whispered, turning towards him. "Dinner is a good start."

"Need any help?"

* * *

"Hey," Ginny said, as she entered Ron's apartment. He nodded at her. "I heard that you know about Harry and Hermione."

"I do."

"How are you doing?"

"Why do I keep getting asked that question?"

"Because of the way you reacted when you found out about them."

"I already told them and I'll tell you: I'm fine. I'm happy for them."

She eyed him, almost in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"You're completely ok with the woman you love getting engaged to another man."

"I don't love her anymore!"

"You'll always love her, you just chose to let her go."

"I don't love her anymore; I really don't. Now, are you going to be here long? I have somewhere I have to be."

"Where, exactly?"

"Not your business," he said, turning away from her. "I really am happy for them. They have a child together it only makes sense for them to be together as well."

She remained silent as she stared at her brother. She let out a deep breath and turned towards the door. "You have a good heart, Ron."

She walked out the door. He turned to the mirror and checked his appearance before he also walked out the door and apparated away. When he reached the place he wanted he knocked on the door, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Hello, Ronald. Are you ready to go?"

"Ready, Luna," he said, holding his arm out to her.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione moaned as she rolled over in the bed. Not far from it James cried.

"I'm on it," he said tiredly, grabbing his glasses. He got out of the bed and walked over to James. "What's the matter, James?"

He picked him up and gently rocked him in his arms. James smacked his lips together, and Harry chuckled.

"Oh, mummy," he called, walking over to her. "I believe our child is hungry."

"All this kid does is eat!" she said, sitting up in the bed. She took James from him and began to feed him. "I guess you can go back to sleep."

"Nah. If you're going to be awake, then I will be, too."

She leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. "I'm glad I took quite a lot of time off of work. I would be so exhausted at work if I hadn't."

"There's no rush to go back to work, either. Whenever you want to."

"Thanks," she said, cooing down at James. "I'm glad you're off today. I've missed you."

"I'm happy to be off, too. I hate being away from the two of you for so long."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, smiling softly at him as he did so. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I know," he replied, grabbing for Hermione's hand.

"I've been thinking," she said quietly, and he turned his head to look at her. "I don't want a big wedding, or one that's going to take a really long time. I just want to be married to you. I want us to be a family."

She looked down at James. Harry smiled softly.

"Whatever you want. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm so happy. You and James are my everything."

"As are the both of to me."

James started screaming, and Harry took him from Hermione. He positioned him over his shoulder and started to gently pat his back. A moment later James burped, and Harry repositioned him to lay in his arms. He started rocking him, and James' eyes closed.

"He loves his daddy," she said quietly, as he stood up to put James into the bassinet. She got up and walked over to the bassinet, smiling down at her son.

"He's amazing," Harry replied, as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. He leaned down and kissed her head, thinking to himself how much has changed in the last year.

And no matter what the future held for them, they would face it together. They were a family, and they always would be.


End file.
